Little Girl Blue
by F4y3 Valentine
Summary: She was in no way what he wanted. Not only was she half-blood, she was younger than his own son and he didn't think it would be possible that it would ever work in their favor. MARRIAGE LAW FIC. Lucius M./OC, Explicit, NOT for minors.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world is the property of JK Rowling and all relevant copyright holders._

* * *

**1**

_It's time you knew  
__All you can ever count on  
__Are the raindrops  
__That fall on little girl blue_

Lucius Malfoy watched her standing by the window. She had let her blonde hair down now, but was still wearing the wedding dress. He'd been quite surprised when he saw her in that dress. He hadn't expected her to make an effort for a wedding she was forced into and that was taken care of in less the five minutes at the Ministry of Magic. It was a white, slim dress that followed the curve of her hip and with a low cut back. Quite pretty, but obviously an inherited dress. And no matter what she wore she didn't look any older than her eighteen years.

He hadn't liked the idea of marrying her or anyone else, either. In fact; he'd tried to bribe, yell and threaten his way out of this marriage. A half-blood. He might've changed some of his ideas during the last year of the war when he realized exactly what that maniac was really like. That realization had made him follow Narcissa as they left before the battle of Hogwarts, something that had ensured him no greater repercussions, besides the ones to his reputation. His business was still doing fairly well, he avoided outings and dinners and only went to those absolutely necessary, hoping to stay out of the way from the ministry.

The only one he met on a regular basis was his old friend Snape. He'd been content with that and in general; he'd been pretty satisfied. Then he got that damn letter, saying that to renew the population in the wizard world all wizards or wizards, not married and still able to conceive, could be chosen for an arranged married if they didn't inform the Ministry of a pending marriage. He hadn't taken it seriously at first, thinking he was too old and given his reputation, hardly someone they'd want reproducing any further. But he had still spent time trying to make sure he wouldn't be chosen and missed the opportunity to pick his own bride. Once you got your match, it was too late. Not that he'd had someone in mind, but he would've made an effort to find a pure-blood. Or someone who was at least older than his own son.

Things hadn't gotten any better when he found out _who_ he was going to marry. Alma Longbottom. Not only a half-blood, but an eighteen year old _girl_. And a Longbottom. There were several pure bloods in the completely useless Longbottom-family, this was not one of them. He'd quickly found out that her mom was a muggler. He'd been horrified for another reason as well; most Longbottoms were not lookers, to put it mildly. They were quite the opposite. A family of horrendous, bleak looking people.

He'd asked Draco and he hardly had any memories of Alma, just that she'd been a grey mouse that no one took much notice of. He had refrained to ask Snape about her, but he'd still made a few comments about her being quite bright.

For a while, Lucius had thought the marriage was a not so subtle way to punish him, but he also wondered what offense the girl had committed to get paired with him. When he finally accepted that he wouldn't be able to get out of the damn marriage, he'd simply sent her an owl, letting her know he'd meet her at the ministry in time for the marriage.

He had accepted the fact that he would have to produce a child with a bleak looking, hardly noticeable, half-blood Longbottom and he'd have to do it within four years. Even the ministry had realized that people needed to be able to get to know each other before they tried to raise a child together. The marriage had to be consummated within 24 hours, they had to have regular intercourse soon after that and produce a child within four or have a good explanation to why they were not able to.

When she entered the room at the ministry, he'd been stunned. She'd had a veil, but what he could see of her body was absolutely stunning and he figured that even if her face was a complete mess, the body would make him quite able to have sex with her without an excessive use of potions.

She'd whispered 'I do' when asked if she accepted him as his husband and then the 'I swear' for the magical vow that ensured only the ministry could get them out of the marriage. It also allowed the ministry to monitor their sex-life. When he'd lifted her veil for the kiss he'd seen the tears, not yet dried, on her cheeks and he doubted they were tears of joy. He'd also noticed that she was, quite possibly, the only beautiful Longbottom he'd ever seen. Because she was beautiful. Blond hair, piercing blue eyes, defined jaw and the most perfect pink mouth. The handful of freckles scattered across the bridge of her straight, slightly too big nose made her look young and she had a _very_ innocent look.

After the wedding there was a very awkward dinner at a restaurant with her entire family staring daggers at him. At that time Alma still hadn't said anything but the four words required in his presence. She kept quiet as her mother informed him that Alma's belongings had been sent to the Malfoy Manor. After long, sobbing hugs with her parents, acting like they'd never see her again, he'd put his arm around her and they apparated home.

He'd showed her the most important parts of the house and assured her he'd make sure she got the full tour as soon as she were able to find her way though the house. She said a few sentences during the tour, all of them regarding the library. He showed it to her, told her to stay away from certain shelves. He figured that if she stayed in the library he would know where she was and it would be easier to avoid her during the days. He finally showed her his bedroom.

"This is my bedroom. I have a private bedroom set for you," he quickly added when he noticed her panicked look. "I'll give you a few minutes," he mumbled and then left her in the room.

That was thirty minutes earlier and now he looked at the girl, because she was still just a girl, standing by the window with her blond hair falling down her back and her arms around her waist, like she was hugging herself. She turned around when she heard him, looking terrified.

"That's a very beautiful dress," he said to try to... he had no idea why he said that. Maybe to calm her down, just a little bit.

"Thank you," she mumbled. "It was my great grandmothers on my father's side. Mom loved it and showed it to me when I was a child and told me I could wear it for my wedding. Even if this wasn't what we had in mind for... it, I figured it was my only chance to wear something so beautiful."

That wasn't the case, she'd wear beautiful things, she would have to represent the Malfoy family now. Even if he wasn't as public anymore, there were still events he went to and it was hardly appropriate to leave his wife at home, no matter how young she was. Or unwilling.

"Did your mother wear it at her wedding?" He mainly wanted her to calm down. Relax a little, before they got to the consummating part of the wedding. She needed to calm down and she did laugh.

"No!" Then she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry." Then she giggled again. "I'm just trying to imagine mother squeezing into this dress."

"She might've been slim once." She giggled even worse at that comment. "Or not."

"No." She smiled at him. "My great grandmothers was one of the few beautiful Longbottoms. There hasn't been that many of them. Mom might not be a Longbottom, but... I didn't have much of a gene pool to come from."

'Them'. She obviously didn't realize that she was one of 'them'. He'd seen quite a few of the Longbottoms and she was without a doubt the most beautiful one. The task of regular intercourse didn't seem that much of a task anymore. Even if he doubted she was all that excited about it.

He took a deep breath. "I need to ask you a few questions before we do this."

The smile died immediately. She didn't need any further explanation to what 'this' was. "Mom packed a salve for me. To make it easier."

Probably some lube. Hopefully one that was muscle relaxant as well. Although any mother with a daughter in the current situation were sure to get the best lube there was.

"Have you ever had sex?"

"No," she whispered. She must've noticed his expression. "It's not... that I was saving myself, I just... never had a boyfriend."

That made this entire thing so much worse. He'd hoped she at least wasn't a virgin. A dry, nervous virgin would make it... painful, no matter what lube she had.

"Go and apply the salve, bring it back and I'll... add some extra."

She nodded and started towards the bathroom before she halted and turned around.

"I just... wanted to say 'thank you'. I know this isn't what you wanted either, marrying a half-... someone like me. You've been... nicer than I expected."

"I doubt my already damaged reputation would benefit by me slapping you around or... hurting you."

"Still; thank you." And she left.

He took off his robe and tie while waiting for her. She came out from the bathroom sooner than expected, wearing a silk robe. She blushed when she handed him the salve and he recognized the smell of it. It was a muscle relaxant. A high-quality lube. Her mom obviously wanted it to be as easy as possible for her girl. He was just surprised Alma hadn't applied it before he even came since she obviously half expected him to tear her down on the bed and rape her the second he saw her.

He kept his back towards her and didn't turn around until he heard her getting into the bed.

"Nox," he said and then took off the rest his clothes, leaving only his underwear before he got into the bed next to her.

After a slight sigh he turned around and moved up to rest on his hands on top of her. Despite the dark, he could see her and her body was even more beautiful than he'd thought when he'd seen her in that dress. Surprisingly muscular, perfect breasts with soft nipples the same pink shade as her lips. And then there was that face. When he realized that he was about to have sex with her, he stiffened. When the next realization hit him, he was going to have sex with her a lot, he was hard. He wasn't particularly proud about it, but whatever made it possible to do this was something he was thankful for.

"Spread you legs," he said and she did and then turned her face to the side. "I'll try to be quick about this."

"Thank you," she said and then covered her face with her arm and he heard a sniffle. Obviously he didn't have the same effect on her as she had on him.

He applied the salve on himself and jerked it a little and then added some extra on her before carefully circling her clit, hoping it would get her at least a little ready.

"Could you just... do it?" she asked in a sniffle. "At least this time."

He wished he could tell her that it was a horrible idea, that he was big, he knew he was big and even with the muscle relaxant it would be hard on her. Instead he put his hand behind her knee, bent her leg and rested it agains his hip.

"Keep it there and do the same with the other." She did, still not looking at him. He placed himself at her opening. "Keep breathing and try to relax." When she didn't move he said it again. "Take a deep breath."

When she did, he pressed. The second he noticed her holding her breath, he said it again. And he kept doing it until he was all the way in. She was crying, it obviously hurt like hell. Leaning on his elbows, he started moving, trying to ignore the fact that the young girl was crying underneath him.

Lucius usually liked it rough, he liked to pound his big dick into a woman while pulling her hair and whispering dirty things into her ear. Basically, fuck her brains out. He liked spanking them before he did it, tell them they were a dirty slut, but he wanted them to like it. He wanted them soaking wet before he ran his cock into them and he liked to feel them shivering underneath him, feel their insides spasm around him while yelling about his big dick and how hard they were coming. Preferably several times before he let himself come. As oppose to what most people probably thought; a crying, teenage girl was not something that turned him on.

He closed his eyes, tried to not hear her and instead feel how tight she was, how her body felt underneath him and then kept his mind on those breasts, her slim waste, what she'd looked like in that very sexy dress. What she'd looked like when she giggled about her mom using the dress and those bright blue eyes.

He felt her hair close to his hand and he grabbed it, just held on to it and leaned closer.

"Almost there," he mumbled and he felt the tension build up in his balls. "Almost there. Oh, fuck!" he groaned and with a few, probably too hard thrusts, he released inside her.

He rolled down next to her and she immediately curled up with her back turned towards him. He sighed.

"It'll be easier for you next time," he said, but doubted she gave a damn about it at the moment. She didn't answer. "If you want, I'll take you to your own room now."

She nodded and after putting on his pants, he put her robe next to her.

"I'll give you a few moments. I'll wait outside the door."

He picked up a potion on his way out and when she came outside, ten minutes later with red eyes without being able to look at him, he handed her the potion.

"To prevent conception," he said when she looked at the bottle. She immediately took it and emptied the vial before handing it back to him. Her room wasn't far from his and when he was at her door they both stopped. "Take a bath, call the elf if you need help and... There's some other potions, for pain and... things, in there. The elf can help you."

She dried her cheeks and nodded. He opened the door for her and she went inside, still not having said anything. He was definitely going to send the elf for her, to make sure she didn't hurt herself and he also would make sure she came down for breakfast the next day. After trying to decide he finally said it.

"I'm sorry... if I did that unnecessarily bad for you."

She turned around and looked at him with big, tear filled eyes. "No, I'm sure it could've been a lot worse."

He nodded and closed the doors. He truly wished he was the sadist everyone thought he was since that would mean he wouldn't give a shit about the feeling that told him that he just almost raped a girl younger than his own son. A girl just barely out of school. After fetching a shirt he went into his study and called for Snape.

"How's married life?" Snape said as he entered the study from the fireplace.

Lucius poured him a scotch. "I'm drinking to get over the feeling that I just raped an eighteen year old girl."

"You look better than I thought you would. I'm guessing it wasn't much of a fight?"

"What? No! She... was very..." he tried to avoid he word submissive since that would be wrong. She wasn't submissive, she was scared, not the same thing at all. "She didn't object, she just didn't like it. What do you mean, 'look better'?"

"She's more than capable in hand to hand battle, if I remember correctly. Her muggle-mom had her train some kind of martial art."

"Martial art?"

"Muggle thing. Fighting with hands or.. swords or sticks."

"Sticks?" He would never understand mugglers. Why would anyone bother fighting with sticks? What could you possibly achieve with that? Then he remembered something else he wanted to say to the man who was supposedly his friend. "You could've warned me of what she looked like. I thought she would be as hopeless as the rest of the Longbottoms. Wasn't prepared for... that."

Snape gave him a surprised look. "What do you mean?"

"She's... beautiful."

Snape seemed to think about it. "I guess her features... sort of fell into place the last year. Didn't think it would matter to you. Did it go well?"

"As well as can be expected with a virgin, terrified girl."

"That would be a 'no'?"

"No." He sighed. "I need to sleep. Thanks for showing up."

"No problem. Call me when you need me."

"Avoiding your own marriage?" Snape had been paired with a twenty year old former student the year before. They seemed okay, but Snape had always been a man who preferred to be alone.

"Still have separate bedrooms, we don't see each other much other than the weekly... meetings."

"Weekly?"

"The ministry tends to show up if you don't do it at least once a week."

"Great," he muttered.

After another glass of scotch he went up to his room. When he went over to the bed he noticed the blood in the bed. He cast a cleaning-spell and went to bed. Once a week. It wasn't that he truly would mind if she'd just... be slightly interested, but he didn't seem that as likely. His marriage with Narcissa had also been an arrange marriage. They got along and even if there wasn't much love, he was upset when she died shortly after the war. They'd had a decent sex-life, at least after a few years when the discovered that they enjoyed the same kind of sex. She also hadn't minded him straying and regularly joined him with others, it was a discretely open marriage. That had been agreed, though, he wouldn't cheat, that was a matter of honor, he didn't keep it from her. The way they'd lived had allowed him to find others who enjoyed the rough sex he liked. He'd even had a true submissive for a while and that had been something he'd highly enjoyed. But he didn't find it likely that this... girl, Alma, would ever be okay with him being rough with her, being dominant and definitely not spanking her. He should probably be glad if he ever managed to ever have her without using lube.

* * *

Alma was woken up and with a groan she turned her head into the pillow. "Another fifteen minutes, mom."

"I'm not your mother, mistress. Master wants you to come down for breakfast."

She looked up and saw the house elf, Minni, and sighed. Oh, yes, she was married now and she groaned when she moved and felt the pain between her legs. It had hurt, but it hadn't been as bad as she had expected when she found out who she was marrying. She'd imagined being tied up and taken over and over again. Over all, he'd been much kinder than she expected. She'd been so scared that she didn't even dare to apply the lube before he said it was okay, simply since she didn't want to anger him. But he'd been okay, nice even.

"Please call me Alma," she said as she got out of bed. "When does he want me?"

"Master said that half an hour should be enough, miss Alma. If you needed more you were to let me know."

"I'll be there in half an hour."

"Call me if you need me, miss Alma," the elf sad and with a 'pop' she was gone.

Her clothes were in the wardrobe and when she started to look through them she realized that she didn't really have anything that would... fit even for a _breakfast_ with Mr. Malfoy. Twenty-five minutes later she was standing in a camisole and panties while panicking and called for the elf who immediately turned up.

"Please tell him that I'll be there soon, I'm sort of panicking..." She looked at the elf. "Or... not panicking, don't use that word when you tell him. I'm... unsure of... just tell him that I'll be there soon and that I'm... washing. Yes! I've had a shower and it took longer than expected and I'll be there _really_ soon."

The elf disappeared and not five minutes later Lucius came barging through the door.

"The elf said you were panicking."

Alma glared at her. "I told her not to use that word."

"I told her to say exactly what you'd said."

"Note to self; think _before_ talking to the elf." She waved to the wardrobe. "I don't really have..." She looked at Mr. Malfoy. "You have a very nice house, or rather, beautiful and stylish house and I'm from a, maybe not poor family, but certainly not rich and..."

"Short version," he cut her off.

"I'm not sure I have an outfit that goes with your house. Or you."

He looked at her and then walked over to the wardrobe. He picked out a black penn skirt and a white blouse.

"These are good enough. Use them for now and we'll get you more clothes later today." He handed them over to her and eyed her and then the clothes. "They're quite suitable."

"I wore them at a funeral," she said and took them from him. "Not even nine and I've already learned three things today."

"Three?" he asked behind her. "What would that be?"

"Think before talking to the elf, short version is preferable and funeral clothes are suitable in your house."

She put the skirt on and buttoned up the blouse. She found a pair of stockings and checked to make sure he wasn't watching. When he noticed her turned around and she pulled them up to her thighs. She didn't want him to see her doing that, it seemed... alluring to her. Or something like that.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked when he was facing her again. He looked at her feet, turned to the wardrobe and picked out the only pair of high heels she owned.

"Fine?" She wasn't sure what she meant and then she did and blushed when she understood. "It's okay."

"Good."

While she followed him out the door she wondered what 'good' meant. 'Good' as in 'good, then I can have another go at you later today' or 'good, I wouldn't want you to be in pain' or 'good, but I really don't give a shit, just thought it was polite to ask.'

The table was set and she poured tea for herself and smiled when she saw that Minni had prepared over night oats with fresh fruit, just as she had asked for the day before.

"By Merlin," Lucius muttered. "What is that?"

"Over night oats. I like it."

"What's wrong with toast?"

"Nothing, but I like this. And it's healthier."

He studied her and then shook his head, returning to his Daily Prophet. He didn't comment on her breakfast further and when she'd eaten it and was sipping on her tea, he folded the paper and looked at her.

"Ready for some shopping?"

"Ehh, yes?"

He didn't comment on her answer until he held out his hand for them to apparate to Diagon Alley.

"A real lady never says 'ehh' or answer a question with a question," he said with a smile, or possibly a snare. It was hard to tell the difference. "Consider it the fourth thing you've learned today."

"Yes, sir," she mumbled just before it all got black and the next time she opened her eyes, they were outside Twilfitt and Tattings. "Is that where we're going?"

She'd never been there, it was a very fancy place and not really what her family could afford.

"Among other places. Judging from what I saw in your wardrobe you'll need some underwear as well."

Alma swallowed. Did he want her to have sexy underwear for the... intimate occasions? But she didn't dare to ask and instead followed him into the shop.

"Mr Malfoy, what an honor," the lady in the shop said when she saw them. "And this must be?"

"My wife. She needs a full wardrobe fit for my wife." He looked at her. "But nothing for an older lady. Stylish clothes for a young lady."

"It won't be a problem," the woman said once she'd gotten over the fact that Alma was Mrs. Malfoy. "Come here, let's get some measurements." The she shooed Mr. Malfoy toward the door. "You be off, come back in an hour, we don't need you here to bother us women."

Alma stared at him when he left her and felt the second panic attack of the day come over her.

"I'm Madam Daphne and I'll make sure you get a beautiful wardrobe. What is your name, dear?"

"Alma."

"Wonderful name. Let's see..." she looked at Alma. "That's quite nice skirt, but that blouse," she shook her head. "But I think that style skirt is very fitting. And some dresses. Hmm... almost anything will fit. You have such a lovely figure."

While Madam Daphne talked a measuring tape was all over Alma. Daphne glanced at the parchment that showed the measurements.

"That is a lovely body you have, dear. Perfect. I just adore when I get a body like this to work with. Practically nothing looks bad on it." Then she seemed to notice Alma's face. "Although there are things that would make it look smashing. Absolutely. Your husband will be very pleased." After another look at the measurements she smiled. "Bet he's already very pleased."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, dear. Just think he's very pleased with you. Such a beauty."

For a moment Alma wondered if the woman had bottle of firewhiskey behind the counter, but she didn't bother to ask.

She was there for an hour and then Malfoy came back. He took one look at the tab, poured an enormous amount of galleons on the counter without even blinking. Alma wasn't sure she'd ever seen that much money at once.

"A pleasure, Mr Malfoy," Daphne said with a cheerful voice and then looked at Alma. "Dear, come back any time. A body like that is a pure pleasure to work with."

"I think she was drunk," Alma muttered as they left the store. "Or she just knew how much money you'd spend and kept saying stuff so I'd buy more."

"Excuse me?"

"She kept talking about my waist and my hips and my face and... stuff, all the time. Like I'd just go crazy and buy the entire shop if she kept saying how 'pretty' and 'beautiful' I was."

"Or maybe she's used to fat, rich witches."

"With warts," Alma giggled, surprised about his comment and it didn't stop there.

"And fat ankles."

She exploded in laughter.

"Thank you," Alma said once she managed to calm down. "The underwear... are you going to leave me alone in there as well?"

"Yes. Get a lot of stockings and... whatever else you need." He avoided looking at her. "Whatever you're comfortable in."

"Thank you."

Once it all was done, they went home and Alma spent the evening in the library until Minni came and told her that she was wanted for the dinner. It was a fairly civil thing. Once they were finished, Mr. Malfoy asked her to accompany him to the study. He sat down in an armchair and she took the one opposite him.

"I think there are things that we need to settle, regarding how we... approach this... marriage."

She nodded.

"We are obliged to produce a child, but I think we both can agree that this isn't something we want for a while. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"We need to have... relations, probably at least once a week. I will try to make it as... bearable as possible for you. It shouldn't hurt, but I want you to tell me if it does."

"Okay."

"What you do the rest of the time, is up to you. I would appreciate if you had dinner and breakfast with me each day. If you have other obligations, like visiting your family and friends, let me know so I don't wait for you for dinner."

"Okay."

"When you're in public, you are to remember that you now represent now only yourself, but me and the Malfoy family, so I expect you behavior to be... as lady like as possible. I will arrange for training." He looked at her. "A lady would, for example, never cross her legs."

Alma carefully uncrossed her legs with a blush. "Sorry."

"Excuse me. A lady says 'excuse me'."

"Excuse me."

"Is there anything you would like to add?"

She wasn't sure what he'd think, but she really, really wanted to ask. She took a deep breath, wasn't as if he could say anything more than no.

"I used to train... something called Ninjutsu." She looked down at her hands. "It's... a muggler thing. My mom wanted me to... train, because of the war and things. She was worried and had be start when I was very young. I have a trainer and I would very much like... to be allowed to continue with that."

He sat in silence. "Where is this usually trained?"

"Anywhere. A room... just... anywhere."

"Would it be possible to train it here, at the mansion, if I had a room set for it?"

"Yes. It's a martial art sport," she felt the need to explain. She didn't want him to get upset later. "You learn how to fight."

"How often would you train?"

"Once a week. If that would be okay with you."

"What equipment do you need?"

"I have everything I need. My trainer will bring what I don't have."

"And the trainer, is he a muggler?"

"No. Or... well, he's not a pureblood."

"I'll contact him, to make sure you have what you need, but I don't see why not. It's probably good for you to stay in shape. But any activities that involve fighting will cease when you get pregnant."

"Of course!" That was the first time she looked at him and she realized that he really had no idea how violet Ninjutsu was. She wasn't about to tell him though and instead just agreed with him. "Naturally. I wouldn't do anything that would hurt... a child. But it's very good exercise, both for the body and the mind."

He didn't seem to care.

"Anything else?"

"No... or, would it be okay if I made some changes in my room? It's a bit... pink."

He smiled, or snared, she still couldn't tell the difference. "Of course. Anything you want. It's your room."

"I think that was it."

"Don't feel obligated to wait for me to initiate these conventions. If there's... anything you wish to discuss, feel free to do so." He took a deep breath. "Would you like us to have set days for our activities or... I mainly want to know what would be easies for you."

"Set days," she decided after some thinking. "And could we... not do it in my room?" She wanted her room to be hers and hers alone.

"Of course. I would imagine you need some time to heal, so should we say Wednesdays? That way you will get your weekends free and can go away for long weekends with friends, should you wish to."

"That sounds good."

She had no idea what else to say. It was so... clinical, but at the same time he was right. It was easier for her to know when it would happen. That way she didn't have to think about it. She stood up with a nod and went to her room. She was very glad he'd agreed to not have their meetings there, it was nice to have a place in the house that was all hers.


	2. Chapter 2

___Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world is the property of JK Rowling and all relevant copyright holders._

___Thank you so much for your follows and alerts._

* * *

**2**

It was Wednesday and the first of their weekly meetings. Lucius didn't know how to feel. Part of him was looking forward to it. His sex-life had been fairly lacking since Narcissa died. Some short meetings, but nothing that could be more. Hence him not having anyone to marry when that stupid law was enforced and he'd ended up with Alma.

She surprised him though. That first morning after the wedding he'd expected a scared girl and when Minni came back to tell him that 'the mistress was panicking' he'd thought he knew exactly _why_ she was panicking. He'd been wrong. Instead she'd been worries since she didn't have anything that 'matched the house'. A quite funny description. He did wanted her to look her part as Mrs. Malfoy, though, so he'd taken her to get a new wardrobe and since then, six days earlier, she'd come down to each breakfast and dinner appropriately dressed. She had not yet missed a dinner, but he didn't see her during the day. He knew she'd met friends in the Diagon Alley on at least two occasions, but hadn't mentioned it to him. She'd had her first training session with Madam Potts, which had put her in a foul mood even if she hadn't complained about it openly. It was basically like having a moody teenage daughter in the house. Or what he assumed it was like to have a moody teenage daughter. A slightly disturbing thought to have while on the way to have the weekly sex with her.

She had gone up to his room ahead of him to get ready and he'd advised her to bring the salve but asked her to wait with applying it. He wanted to do that. Mainly to see if he would be able to at least get her slightly aroused by his touch.

She was sitting on the bed when he came, with her long blond hair loose. She normally never had it like that. He walked up to her and held her shoulders to get her to stand up. She had a lovely, pink, silk nightgown and when he pulled her up she looked at him.

"Where's the salve?" She pointed towards the bed and he opened it and dipped two fingers in it, taking a generous amount of it. "Try to relax, Alma," he mumbled.

He put his arm around her waist and leaned down to kiss her. While doing it, he raised her nightgown and started to apply it. She kissed him back, at least a little, but flinched when he pressed two fingers inside of her. She was so damn tight and despite him rubbing her clit, she didn't seem to react to it this time either. He gave up and lowered her down on the bed.

He took more salve after taking off his clothes and then moved to lay over Alma. He carefully slid inside of her and then laid still, trying to give her time to adjust.

"Are you okay?" he asked and she nodded without looking at him. "Alma, does it hurt?"

"No. It doesn't hurt."

This time, he tried, he really did. He held her leg in a position he knew would feel better to her, rubbed her clit, but it all just seemed to make her more uncomfortable and finally he just finished.

She left soon after. He called for Snape and they talked, but he avoided his wife, just as Snape avoided to mention his until he was about to leave.

"Maybe we should introduce them to each other," Snape said. "Sue and Alma. They might... find comfort in each other. I think they already know each other."

"They do?"

"They were both Ravenclaw. Want me to ask Sue? Just to make sure they don't hate each other."

"Yes. Ask her."

* * *

The next week he got the opportunity to watch Alma train... that thing. He hid and did it in secret and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The man, her trainer, yelled at her, screamed, made her work harder and that was just the beginning. They ended the training with a twenty minute fight and the bastard was basically beating the shit out of Lucius' wife. _His_ wife. He was so close to ending it several times, but what stopped him and also really baffled him, was that she, the girl he'd seen as so fragile, seemed to truly enjoy herself while basically being beaten up. She laughed, out loud, several times and he'd never seen her laugh like that. It was an amazing laugh. He realized that the Alma he saw was such a small part of who she really was. And she seemed to be flirting with the man. That truly upset him. He did not accept his wife flirting with others.

It was tough, though. Really hard work-out and he could clearly see how she'd obtained the body she had. Once the training was over he went up to her room and knocked on the door. She opened it with a smile on her face and wet hair.

"Hi."

"Hello. Did you enjoy the training?"

"Yes!" she smiled and backed into to her room, seemingly offering him the opportunity to come inside and he followed her. She'd changed the room completely. It was quite nice and a lot less girlish than it had been prior to her changes. "Thank you, for letting me do that. Hang on, did you watch?"

"Yes. I wanted to see what kind of activity you're engaged in. It was... impressive." He walked further inside and noticed a pile of books on her desk. "You and your trainer seemed close."

"He's been my trainer for a long time, so I guess we are." She looked at him and then laughed. "He's gay."

"Gay?"

"As in homosexual. Has a boyfriend and they've been together for a really long time."

"Oh."

"Just, in case you were wondering about his behavior. Or mine, or..."

"No!" He felt really silly. "No. Just noticed you two seemed comfortable with each other and I guessed he'd been your trainer for some time."

"Oh, okay." She picked up a red blouse and put it on. "Dinner?"

"Yes." He took a closer look on her face. "You have a bruise. I would appreciate if you... got rid of those or hid them since... people might think I did them."

"Yes. Of course."

He was fairly certain that her showing up with bruises would mean that everyone thought he'd done them

* * *

Six weeks later and six more wednesdays he'd given up. It didn't matter. Not for a second did she seem to more than merely accept what he was doing and the last two times he'd just done it as fast as possible to get it over with.

She'd met Sue and they seemed to get along well. After a dinner with Snape and Sue the girls had met on their own in Diagon Alley. To go shopping, among other things. She trained her... sports once a week and the classes with Madam Potts once a week as well. According to Madam Potts she was getting better and the other classes seemed to get more violet each time he watched. She'd trained flexibility on one of them and he'd been stunned when he realized how flexible she was. If she'd been more than accepting him in bed, they could have some good times.

He'd even given up on the kissing. It felt... wrong. She didn't like it and, in general, it was best to just get it over with. When he masturbated, on the other hand, she was very, very willing. Because he thought about her when he did. That tight, fit body was writhing underneath him, _begging_ for more, pinching the nipples and rolled over on all fours, begging him to fuck her in the ass while he rubbed her clit. He came like the Hogwarts express every time.

They were going to a formal dinner that night and he'd asked Minni to make sure that Alma looked extra nice and gave her a pair of diamond earrings with a matching necklace to wear. She was also going to have a long, formal dress that he'd ordered especially for this occasion. It was dove blue and should match her eyes. When she came down the stairs he smiled.

"You look lovely."

"Thank you." She smiled back. "I feel quite lovely."

She wore her hair in a low bun and even if he preferred it down, it showed off her back. She had a lovely back and that was another thing he'd done more than once in his fantasies, licked her entire spine before he bit down over her neck and drove into her. He had decided that this must've been the damn idea with that law to begin with. Pair up old horny men with perfect teenagers. It would ensure they did their best to fuck the girls silly which would eventually lead to a child.

He apparated them to a street close to the ministy, where the dinner would be, with a smile she hooked his arm to his and he led her inside. More than one man eyed his wife with jealousy and he felt rather proud. The perfect, sexy little thing next to him was all his. No one would dare to try to touch her. He had always enjoyed having the best things, the nicest things and one look around the room told him that he had the most beautiful wife. Their 'marriage' was a sham, the sex was... unsatisfying and boring, but she was the most beautiful woman in the room and she was his.

One of the Death Eaters that had been lucky enough to get a short sentence at Azkaban came up to him while Alma was talking to one of her old friends.

"_Who_ did you bribe to get her and how much?"

"I didn't. Pure luck."

"Who is she?"

"Alma Longbottom."

"Are you sure?" he asked while he was still staring at her and it was starting to annoy Lucius. "She doesn't look like any Longbottom I've ever seen."

"One of the beautiful ones. They have apparently existed before her."

"That has to be sooo sweet to have in the bed at nights. Just roll her over and slip inside."

"Yes." He didn't even want to think about how sweet it _could_ be. "If you excuse me."

On his way he was stopped by Lucretia, a distant cousin, or something like that. To be honest, he came from a rather inbred family, so he was her relative in more than one way. He generally referred to her as his 'niece' and she to him as her 'uncle'. It was easiest that way.

"Uncle," she said with a smile and kissed his cheek. "You got married and I don't hear from you. I feel rather insulted," she said and gently pushed his chest.

"If memory serves me; you've been in Brazil and also, I've gotten married. It is rather exhausting to get married."

"I imagine, and to a Longbottom," she turned around to look at Alma. "She is rather pretty, though. How is it going?"

"It's going. There's a few things to... adapt to."

"Hope she knows how lucky she is to have such a handsome man. When do you have time for a dinner or lunch?"

"Send me an owl. Most days should be fine. I do have some business in the alley on Thursday."

"Lunch on Thursday," Lucretia smiled and reached up to kiss his cheek. "It's a date."

Alma gave him a shy smiled when he reached her. "Should we sit down?"

"Yes." He offered her his arm and she took it again.

She behaved exemplary all through dinner and he praised her for it once they got home. Then she went to bed and he went to his room and masturbate like an insane man.

* * *

Alma exhaled and pulled off her tank top. She'd been hit over the ribs and she suspected one of them might be broken. She tried to decide what to do and finally called for Minni.

"Yes, miss Alma?"

"Could you please get Mr. Malfoy. I think I might've broken a rib."

"Right away, miss Alma."

He came in not five minutes later. "Broken a rib?"

"I think so. I'm not that sure about spells for healing bones and it's probably stupid to take any chances with those."

"Certainly is stupid, I'd say, since it's better to use potions for that," he muttered. "This... sport is insane. Why would you train something that means a man is beating you up?"

"I like it." Once she'd said it he raised his eyebrows with an amused smile. "Not the 'man beating me up'-part, but it's proper exercise. I use every muscle in my body, there's a lot of mental training to. Biding you time, self control and so on. And balance and strength and flexibility. It's all around. I like that."

"That would explain a few things." He put his hands over her ribs and pressed carefully. It was a strange feeling. He'd never touched her like that before. He'd tried some... touching, the first times they'd... done their duty, but not lately. Most likely he'd thought she was uncomfortable with it, but it was more that she didn't know how to react, or understood why he was doing it. "I'll get Snape here, he'll have the potions you need. Wait here."

Snape came about ten minutes later and handed her two vials of potion. "Take the blue one first then I need to examine you before you take the other one."

She did and then she stood there, while Snape started to feel her ribs and Mr. Malfoy looked furious. She really hoped this didn't mean he'd force her to stop with her training.

"I'm sorry," she said to Lucius and when he looked at her with a surprised expression she clarified. "I'll be more careful from now on."

"The purpose of you exercise hardly seems to be to be 'careful' so I don't see how that would be possible."

"No. Not really. But... I like it."

"You did mention that."

She sighed and looked down at the floor. He probably wouldn't let her continue with her training. Once Snape was done he gave her the other vial, told her to take it and then sleep for a few hours. The bones should be healed when she woke up. Once he'd left she looked at Mr. Malfoy again.

"Please don't make me stop with the training."

"Why would I?"

"Oh." Maybe she'd misinterpreted the entire thing. "You looked angry. I thought it was... that I got hurt."

"While I surely don't enjoy the thought of you getting hurt, I was mainly not upset with watching another man touch my wife."

She stared at him. He'd hardly ever called her 'his wife' and the thought that he was bothered by another man _examining_ her was... confusing.

"It was just and examination and I don't think he saw it any differently than I did."

"Still. You in a bra and him touching you; I didn't like it."

She assumed that this was something with rich guys and their possessions. The potion was starting to make her tired so she just shrugged and went to bed.

"You should keep that in mind, Alma. I don't like other men touching my wife."

"I don't think you need to worry, Mr. Malfoy. There aren't that many men who's all that interested in touching me."

"You don't see yourself very clearly. I suspect it has to do with you being a bit... scrawny, as a child."

"I think 'ugly' is the word you're looking for," she giggled and realized that whatever Snape had given her, it made her slightly stoned.

"Whatever you were, you're not anymore. Go to sleep."

"It's Wednesday, it's been a week..."

"I'll inform the Ministry of you injury, I'm sure they'll be understanding." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

She was stunned and despite being drugged, she laid awake for a while once he'd left. In general, this entire marriage had turned out so completely different than she'd thought. He was... if not nice, then at least respectful. Always. He hadn't done anything to make her feel uncomfortable, besides the things they were, actually, forced to do. He could've been quite nasty about that, too. She'd heard some really horror stories about that. There had been reports in the Daily Prophet about young witches who'd been treated terribly and the Ministry didn't do much about it since they just wanted more children to be born. He surely must've read those too, but he still treated her nice.

When she'd, carefully, asked him if she could buy a few things to her room, he'd informed her that she had a running tab at all shops and restaurants in Diagon Alley and that the bill would be sent to him. She's been stunned and didn't believe him. So the next week, before meeting Sue for lunch, she'd asked him if it would be okay if she bought some stationary. He'd almost seemed annoyed and once again pointed out that she was free to buy whatever she wanted. If the bills seemed unseemly high, he'd let her know. Then he added that if it was official letters he would prefer if she used the official Malfoy-stationary and he'd make sure there were some in her room by the time she got home. She'd bought a few other things since, some clothes, a few books and some cheap jewelry. The last was the only one he reacted to. Apparently 'Mrs. Malfoy' didn't wear cheap jewelry and he told her to get proper jewelry instead. She hadn't done that yet since she had no idea what 'proper jewelry' was.

Objectively, she also had to admit that he was handsome. From what she'd seen of his body, he was rather fit as well. She still felt very confused during their weekly meetings, she didn't understand her own reactions and had no idea how to behave and act. She, of course, knew the mechanics of sex, and what they did felt extremely mechanical, he didn't seem to like it and she wasn't sure if she was supposed to like it, if it would be okay to enjoy it. Which, admittedly, she didn't. It mostly felt like something he did because he had to, was forced to do. She didn't feel particularly wanted and definitely not attractive and wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

___Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world is the property of JK Rowling and all relevant copyright holders._

* * *

**3**

Alma was meeting Sue the next day and after some shopping, they went for lunch. While they were eating Sue pointed towards the bar.

"I didn't know Lucius was meeting us here. If I'd known I would've told Snape to come as well."

Alma turned around. "He wasn't." Then she saw her.

That... blond with huge boobs who'd been all over him at the dinner at the Ministry the week before. Alma swallowed hard and felt herself turn bright red. She felt so... stupid. When the woman put her arms around Mr. Malfoy's neck, gave his cheek a kiss and he put his arm around her waist and lead her into the inner room with a big smile on his face she felt... so small. Like nothing.

"It could just be a business acquaintance," Sue tried and when Alma looked at her she sighed. "No. It didn't look like that."

"He talked to her at that dinner as well." She felt sick and put the fork down. "Can we please leave?"

"Aren't you going to confront him?"

"Are you crazy? No!" She got up and started walking out. When Sue grabbed her arm she turned around. "I know this is an... arranged marriage, but..."

"It doesn't give him the right," Sue said and put her arm around Alma. "It doesn't. And especially not like this, in public."

Alma dried her cheeks. "Please, let's leave."

Sue nodded and took her hand to lead her out. Sue had turned out to be a really nice friend. She had similar experiences with Snape, but their marriage was starting to get better. They were getting closer, but Alma had no idea how to get 'closer' to Mr. Malfoy when they hardly spoke. For breakfast he read the paper and dinner were merely polite conversation, if he wasn't reading important business papers, which he most often did.

As for sex, she had no idea how to even talk about that. Sue had told her to talk to Mr. Malfoy, tell her what she wanted, but she had no idea what she wanted. Mostly she wanted him to... want her. To not make it feel like such a chore. Or just... like her.

After assuring Sue that she was okay, she went home and up to her room. She felt so stupid. She felt exactly like the eighteen year old girl that she was. Ridiculous, unattractive and... silly. A silly school-girl who couldn't satisfy her husband. Minni came and told her that it was dinner time and that the master was waiting for her. With a deep sigh she went down to the dining room.

Mr. Malfoy was sitting with a pile of parchments next to him and barely looked at her as she entered the room. Minni served the dinner and Alma could only stare at the food. That was all she could do, stare at it, while she imagined what Mr. Malfoy had done with that... cow, once they'd eaten. Probably gone to some pink apartment and... fucked. Fucked like crazy. Maybe even laughing about his stupid wife who couldn't satisfy him. A silly, young girl who needed lube to even be able to have sex with him. That busty woman could probably just take him, getting all wet and willing immediately. Just ready and lustful for him.

"Are you crying?"

In horror, Alma dried her cheeks. "No."

"Then why are there tears running down your cheeks?"

"It's nothing," she mumbled and looked down into her soup.

"Alma, if I ask you a question I expect you to answer me truthfully. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy."

"So I'll ask you again; why are you crying?"

"Actually, you didn't ask me that, sir."

"Don't be smart. Why are you crying?"

"I saw you, with that woman. And..." she swallowed and looked at him. "Even if this is an arranged marriage, I don't think you have the right to humiliate me by... having your affairs in public."

"Humiliate you?"

"I mean... I know, that..." This was so hard to say and she was looking into the soup again. She just couldn't look at him. "I'm not very... sexy and that... you might not be satisfied with me... but I still think you could try to conduct that type of behavior in private."

"You think I'm _cheating_ on you?" He sounded angry.

"I saw you with her. And I saw you with her at that dinner too."

"You think I'm cheating on you and that you _might_ not be satisfying. Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes," she mumbled. She was starting to realize that he, maybe for the first time, was truly angry at her. "I'm sorry."

"_Sorry?"_ he yelled. "Let's get two things perfectly clear. Number one: _No one_ in this pathetic fucking marriage is allowed to cheat. If I catch you cheating, I will kill you. Are we clear on that?" She nodded and still didn't dare to look at him. "Out loud!"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. We are clear."

"_Two_: I couldn't _p__ossibly_ be satisfied with you since you can't fucking stand me touching you. Fucking you is more mechanical that my morning jerk offs. But no matter how bad our, so called, sex life is, I wouldn't cheat on you! Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy."

"And could you at least _pretend_ that we are married and call me Lucius _not_ Mr. Malfoy!"

"I don't pretend that we're married," she whispered, for the first time since their wedding night she was truly scared of him.

"Speak up!"

She looked at him. "I don't pretend that we're married and... I wish I knew how to... please you, because I would like to. I would like to _be_ pleased, but I don't know how to ask for that, either." He stared at her. "So maybe you can show me what you like and that way... I might find out what I like."

"That is not a good idea."

"But I want to know. I want to understand... what you want and if I could... give you that," she said and dried her cheeks. "I though that it was luscious blond women with big boobs and... I can't be that. But if you're really not having an affair, maybe... you could show me what you like and you could learn to like me, the way I am." When he just kept on staring at her she took a deep breath again. "Please, M... Lucius, I want to... learn. I don't want it to be... like it is forever."

Instead of answering her he pulled her out of the chair, holding her shoulders he pushed her against the wall and the next second he was flat against her, kissing her, _hard_, his tongue deep in her mouth. When the shock left her she threw her arms around him, pulling him closer and she groaned when his hand squeezed her behind. The moan turned into almost a scream when his hand started to hurt her and he immediately let go, sliding them further down and pulled her legs off the ground and she instinctively wrapped them around him. She felt his erection, pressing against her mound and she closed her eyes and kissed him back with all she was worth. It felt like they were standing there forever.

_This_ was what it felt like to be wanted. He seemed to truly want her and he was so hard against her, his hands was kneading the back of her thighs. Then he moved them closer to her behind again and she felt his right hand's fingers search their way inside her knickers and she groaned again. He let go of her mouth and his smile was big and almost cruel.

"So this is what makes you wet? The though of me fucking you against a wall?"

"Yes," she admitted and took a deep breath when she felt his fingers inside of her. She didn't care where he took her if it was like this, like he really wanted her. "Please."

"No," he said and leaned closer. "I'm going to put you face down on the table and fuck you senseless from behind."

She took another deep breath and before she knew what was happening, she was face down on the table, her shirt was around her waist and she felt him rip her knickers off. And then he was inside her, _fucking_ her and it was amazing. It had never before felt like this. He fisted her hair and pulled it to make her look to the side before leaning over her and _licking _her cheek and she moaned again.

"You dirty little girl. You liked that, didn't you?" When she didn't answer he pulled her hair. "Didn't you?!"

"Yes!" she yelled and as to answer he shoved his dick inside her even harder. "Oh, Merlin!"

"Fuck, I knew your cunt would be great when I got it wet. It's a great little cunt you have, Alma," he groaned into her ear. "Great fucking cunt!"

No one had ever used the c-word around her and definitely not about any part that was her. And he was calling it cunt. How great her cunt was and it turned her on. What the fuck was wrong with her? It more than turned her one and her moans got louder and something was definitely happening.

"So you liked that? Aren't you the little slut?" he chuckled into her ear. "Want me to tell you more about how much I like that pink cunt? How I wanna eat it? I wanna suck on your clit and finger fuck you cunt until you scream of pleasure." She closed her eyes and felt that thing, coming, hard. His hand moved to be between her and the table and his hand was over her breast. "Or do you want to know how much I love your tits?" He pinched and she screamed, arching from the table.

"Lucius!"

"Your tight cunt and those perfect tits."

He pulled out of her and she followed her gut reaction. "No!"

He flipped her around, spread her legs wide apart and laughed. "Don't worry, darling. I'm gonna fuck you blue."

And he thrusted into her again with a pleased groan. Then he looked down at her and ripped her blouse open. When she instinctively covered her breasts he pulled out his wand said something and he hands flew up, over her head and were locked to the table. With one hand he held her jaw, looking her deep into the eyes and the other pinched her nipple again. She hooked her legs around him and arched again.

"See, here's the thing, dear _wife;_ I currently prefer my cunt on a tall, slim, blue-eyed beauty with ample tits." He seemed to emphasize every single word to describe her with another thrust. "So if you want to please me, you let me fuck you, possibly spank you and you'll do more than satisfy me." He kept pounding into her again and that feeling was coming back, she closed her eyes to experience it fully. "If you _really_ wanna please me," he groaned and leaned over her, turning her head to the side so could growl directly into her ear, "if you really wanna please me, you make that nice, wet, cunt of yours even tighter by cuming for me."

She could barely hear what he was saying and when he twisted her nipple she screamed.

"That's it, you dirty, dirty girl. Squeeze my cock with your cunt and _cum _for me." And with another twist of the nipple, he bit down into her neck and she screamed. Loud.

"Fuck, oh fuck."

He yelled at the same time, thrusting into her harder than she thought would even be possible and with a "_P__erfect!"_ he relaxed on top of her.

* * *

He couldn't believe what just happened. And there was a number of reasons to that. The first being that no sane man would do anything like that to an inexperience, teenage girl, wife or not. The second being her reaction to it, he'd been damn close to coming in his pants when he'd felt how wet she was, and the dirtier he talked and the harder he fucked her, the more she seemed to liked it. The third was exactly how good she felt when she came. How beautiful she was and how she milked him. It was... unbelievably good and he wasn't sure if it was the fact that it had been so long since he got good sex or if it, in fact, was the best fuck in his life.

He got up and leaned on his hands while watching her. Her tight little quim was still spasming from the aftershock of the orgasm, her eyes were closed and she was flushed and so beautiful. He mumbled to release her hands from the table and then pulled out of her. That woman, girl, on his table, with her skirt pushed up around her waist, the blouse ripped open and his seed dripping out of her was possibly the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

When she came to, she sat up with a shocked expression, pulled her blouse closed and jumped down on the floor. Her legs barely held her and he caught her before she fell and then she looked at him, with big frightened eyes and stuttered.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I need..."

With a sigh he watched her run away. He knew what the problem was. Good girls didn't get off on being called a 'dirty girl with a wet cunt'. At least that's what 'good girls' thought and finding out that they did, that they liked to get their brains fucked out while being called 'a slut' made them freak out. He closed his pants and called for Minni.

"Yes, master," she said as she appeared.

"Clear the table, make sure no-one disturb us, we are _not_ available for anything this evening and be prepared for us possibly asking for something to eat in our rooms later tonight."

"Yes, master."

He looked at the pile he should've gone through during dinner. "And have that brought to my bedroom."

He went up the stairs and stopped outside Alma's room. He knocked at first.

"Alma, please open the door." He waited and then knocked again. "Alma, hiding isn't going to solve anything. Don't make me take this door down."

After a few seconds he heard the lock on the door turn and he opened it. Alma was sitting on the bed with her robe around her and her cheeks tearstained. He went over and sat down next to her.

"I know it can be _very_ upsetting to realize that you enjoy something like that."

"I am _not_ a slut."

"I know that," he said with a chuckle. "Sluts are not virgins when they get married."

"Then why did I like to hear that?"

"Frankly, I don't think real sluts _do_ like to hear that." He looked at her and took her hand, not sure if she would like him touching anything else. "Alma, it's nothing wrong with liking... what we did. It's not. What people prefer sexually is very individual and as long as the person you're doing it with are on the same page, it's no-one else's business. I do enjoy it. But..." This was really hard for him to say, extremely hard, "if you don't want us to do this, we go back to the other way. It's up to you. And if you do want to learn more... about what you might like, I'll be happy to explore that with you, on your terms and at your speed."

"So if I don't want to do... that, we'd go back to... regular Wednesdays?"

"If that is what you want."

"And the other option is you fucking me on the dinner table?"

"No," he said and put his arm around her. "The other option is you trusting me and we finding out where our common ground is. That isn't necessarily just the dinner table."

"So the desk in your study?"

That's when he noticed the small smile on her lips and he laughed. "I was actually thinking we'd start in the bed and work our way to the different surfaces in the house."

"Bed? How conservative."

He turned her head and made her look at him. "Take a bath and think about it, what you want to do and we'll talk about it tomorrow."

"I don't really see it as very much to think about," she mumbled. "And I'm not sure I care what other people think as long as you're not... disgusted."

"I'm not disgusted, quite the opposite, I'm rather exited." He leaned over and gave her a small kiss. "Still, think about it and then we'll talk and make sure we set clear boundaries. We're gonna take this nice and slow because I want to make sure I get to _fuck_ you for many years."

She smiled. "Okay, _Lucius_."

"Good night, _Alma!_" He stood up and walked over to the door and as he opened it he turned around, she was still sitting on the edge of the bed. "Minni was going to have food ready in case you wanted something to eat. And take a bath, your muscles are gonna be sore after that."

"Please! You've seen me train," she laughed. "You're gonna have to work harder than that to get my muscles sore."

"I'm taking that as a challenge," he mumbled as he walked outside. He was definitely taking that as a challenge.

He took a shower and then asked for a meal to be brought to him and sat down to finish the work he'd planned to do during the earlier dinner. Once it was done he got into bed. He would've wanted to go to Alma, but assumed she needed some space, time to think. He didn't want to pressure her, but he dearly hoped she wouldn't want to go back to the regular Wednesdays. Because after seeing her like he had finally seen her that day, he couldn't imagine going back to the way she looked when he lubed her up and quick fucked her. Her disinterest and how she was a million miles away. She'd been right with him today, cuming, moaning, loving it.

He was still trying to fall asleep when he heard the door open.

"Lucius," he heard her whisper as she tiptoed towards his bed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and sat up.

She came over to the side of his bed and he saw the smile on her lip. "I've been thinking about it and... what we did today."

"And?"

"It made me wet."

"Wet?" Then it dawned on him and at the same second he felt his cock stir and stiffen. "Really?"

"So I was wondering if you thought you could do that again."

"Do what?" he said as he pulled her down into his bed. "Fuck you?"

"No, I know you can do that. I was more wondering if you could... make me cum again. Might've just been a lucky shot."

He stared at her and then pinched her behind. "You're gonna regret saying that."

"I was kind of hoping you'd lick me," she said and the she blushed. "You said you wanted to do that when you..."

Instead of answering he flipped her around and kissed her. He moved further down, kissing the side of her neck and when he reached her breasts he gave her a gentle bite through the nightgown.

"I know when I said it and I'll do that."

He did. He ate her out until she screamed, fucked her, had her fuck him and the vision of that girl riding him forced him to close his eyes to avoid cuming immediately. They fucked for hours and she kept asking for more, for him to make her cum over and over again, as if she wanted to make sure it was possible. When they laid down next to each other, covered in sweat, she giggled.

"I wished I'd known that it could be like this."

"Didn't take you that long to figure it out."

She hit his chest. "You should've just gone down on me before."

"Darling, you were so worried it would've freaked you out."

"Probably," she giggled and then turned to her side, facing him. "So who was she, the busty blonde?"

"My niece," he laughed. "I'm going to send her a big bouquet of flowers tomorrow."

He was so relieved, it was as if a huge weight had been lifted of his shoulders. He'd been worried, about a lot of things, but mostly that he'd have that eerie feeling about raping her once a week until the day he died. Her reaction to thinking he was cheating on her was what tipped him off that she might actually feel something for him or at least _wanted_ to feel something for him, or just that she might be worried about the same thing as he was. That was what he got from her asking him to show her how she could please him. He'd still been angry and that's what set it off. He was glad for that temper, the temper that told him to show her exactly what he liked. He still wasn't sure how he would've reacted if he hadn't noticed she was that wet, he wasn't sure he wanted to know and either way, it didn't matter. She'd been dripping and she'd come back to him within hours, for seconds and thirds.

"Niece," she muttered. "Maybe I should send her something, too."

She was next to him, leaning on her elbows and looking at him. He laughed again and shook his head.

"The things I'm gonna teach you, girl. If the ministry set me up with a little sex toy like you and it turns out you're a horny little slut, they better be prepared that I'm going to do my very best to fuck you to death."

She stared at him in shock and then laughed. "You can't do that!"

He grabbed her around the neck, rolled up on her back and licked her ear. "I'm going to do my very best. Will you staying here for the night?"

"If you let me."

"I'm asking you to." He rolled back down and put and arm around her. "Go to sleep, Alma."

She turned around and pushed that perfect little ass against him.

"If you wanna sleep this night, you stop teasing me."

"I'm just trying to get comfortable."

"Sleep or I'll throw a sleep spell on you."

He held her closer and smelled her hair. This was something he hadn't done in years. Not since the good years of his marriage, when they were expecting Draco and the first year after he was born. As oppose to the sex, he hadn't really missed this, but he liked it. He was also surprised, Alma never struck him as the cuddling kind. It had been much more likely that she'd punch him.


	4. Chapter 4

___Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world is the property of JK Rowling and all relevant copyright holders._

___Thank you for favs, follows, and reviews!_

* * *

**4**

Lucius looked at her, face down on his desk, naked and her hair in his fist, her eyes closed and moans coming out of her mouth as he fucked her. She'd apparently thought he was working too late, because she'd showed up in his study wearing her robe and then dropped it. Turned out she was naked underneath it. She'd laid down over the desk, grabbing a hold of the opposite side and told him she needed a spanking. His dirty girl had turned out to love spanking.

He licked her spine, all the way up to the neck and than bit her, timing their orgasms.

Once he pulled out she turned around and threw her arms around his neck with a big smile on her lips.

"Sorry I interrupted. I was tired so I though it was best if I came down here before I went to bed."

Six weeks of this. Six weeks of amazing sex and introducing her to the little rougher stuff, too. Some spanking, tying her up, some toys (watching her fuck herself with a dildo had been an interesting experience, since it turned him on and made him insanely jealous at the same time) and his favorite; giving blow jobs. She was a quick study, that was for sure.

"I'm glad you did," he said and gave her nose a kiss. "Will you go to my bed and sleep there?"

"If you wish."

"You know I do." He wanted her there with him all night. She was a surprisingly cuddly girl, and he often woke up with her holding him—or was woken by her demands for him to hold her. "I won't be long."

"I hope not," she said with an almost naughty smile as she grabbed her robe. Without putting it on she walked towards the door and she looked over her shoulder. "Have fun."

He looked at her bare back and reddened rear and despite having had a release just minutes before, he felt his cock stir.

He called for Snape thirty minutes later and had a firewhiskey ready when his friend came through the fireplace he held it up for him.

"All well?" Snape asked as he sat down.

"Yes." They hadn't met in a while. Snape had been busy with the first months of school. He was still the headmaster at Hogwarts. "Something happened a few weeks back."

"Really? What?"

"We... argued and..." He wasn't sure how to put it delicately and then came to realize that this was a friend, there was no need to do so. "I fucked her. Rather roughly."

Snape halted with his glass halfway to the mouth and stared at Lucius. "How did she take that?"

"Surprisingly well." He thought about it and then changed his mine. "Very well."

"Little Miss Alma Longbottom enjoying a rough fuck," Snape said with a chuckle. "Didn't see that one coming."

Lucius couldn't help his smile and had no other way of attempting to hid it than by taking another mouthful of his whiskey. It didn't help. Snape clearly saw it and laughed.

"By that pleased smile I take it your weekly meetings are far more pleasurable now."

"Well, they're not weekly, but they are more pleasurable."

"I'm happy for you. I truly am," Snape said and he was still smiling, something that rarely happened. "And the rest? Outside of the bed, how is that going?"

"We never had any problems outside the bed. She's... we meet for breakfasts and dinner, I'm honestly not sure what she does otherwise."

"She's a smart girl. Shy, but very, very smart. Smart even for being a Ravenclaw. Never made much fuss in class, but... clever."

"Coming from you that means she was capable in potion's class. You always judge people by how well they did in that class."

"True, but she did well in school in general. I believe she had a bright future."

"Before being paired with me?" Lucius asked, and was feeling a bit angry at his friend for ruining this moment when he was... happy and proud for having managed to turn his marriage into something good.

"I was rather pointing out that you could have use for her outside of bed, my friend."

"I think we should deal with one thing at a time. No matter her head, she's still eighteen."

"I'm merely saying that she's smart, charming and has become quite beautiful. I'd say it's the kind of wife a man in you position needs."

He had never seen her as a true wife and he did feel that she was too young to take on such a responsibility. At the same time, he knew he had to bring her to dinners and social gathering simply since people would start to wonder if he didn't. Maybe even assume that he was hiding her due to injuries. He'd brought her once and just by walking through the room, several men had come up to talk to him. Not that he enjoyed the though about other men openly ogling here, but if she kept up the classes with Madam Potter and... generally informed her about the politics of business, she could do it. Narcissa had never been all that interested, but had still done a fair job. It would be hard to get others to take her seriously due to her age, but people would still grant her some respect simply for being his wife. He might have a bad reputation, but people still feared him. For no other reason that he could afford to throw hell on them if he chose to.

"I'll take it into consideration."

"Smart people need to keep their head exercised or they'll get bored. A bored woman is a handful."

"I think I'll be able to keep her on her toes for a while with the..."

"Sex," Snape helpfully filled in with a gleam in his eyes. "I haven't gotten Sue to that interesting point yet, but it's... getting better. At least she seems to enjoy it now."

"What do you think the idea really was with these marriages? Considering you being closer to the ministry than I am, you might have some idea."

"The idea was to re-populate the magical community. Coming from a rather love-less marriage, I tried to tell them we'd end up with a bunch of miserable kids like me."

Lucius laughed. "I'm a product from a loveless marriage." He meant it as a defense and then realized how it would be viewed by others and started to laugh at the same time as Snape. "Maybe you should've mentioned that."

"Maybe I should have."

He was tired and talking about Alma made him want to lick her neck while fondling those tits with the constantly pebbled nipples. He put the empty glass on the side table and rubbed his eyes.

"I need sleep."

"Me too," Snape agreed and stood up. "Dinner next week?"

"Sure. Get you out of that school a little."

"Exactly." Snape stood up and walked towards the fireplace. "I'll send an owl or have Sue send one to Alma."

"Sounds good."

"Go and sleep with your wife."

Once Snape was gone, he went upstairs and found Alma sleeping. He took a quick shower before slipping into the bed behind her and pulling her closer. She turned around and gave him a drowsy kiss while mumbling.

"What was that, darling?"

"You taste nice, have you been drinking?"

"Snape popped in."

"Hmm." She still hadn't opened her eyes and threw her leg over his hip. "Kiss my tits goodnight."

"What?" He saw the smile forming on her lips, and realized he'd heard her correctly. "You really are a dirty little girl, telling an old man to kiss your tits goodnight."

She finally opened her eyes. "Since I was face down on the table they feel a bit overlooked today."

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" He moved down beneath the cover and took her left nipple into his mouth, while circling the other with his thumb. With a gasp she pulled him closer with her leg and drew her hands into his hair. He let go of her nipple and moved over to the other. "And the other one."

After careful ministrations of that one as well, he let go and moved back up to her lips, covering them with his own. After a long, wet, and deep kiss he looked at her.

"Are they feeling better?"

"Mmmm, much better. Thank you."

-o0o-

Draco came to visit the night after their study-session. He'd noticed Drago's big eyes on Alma and had to braise himself to not hit his own son. Once the women had left for their moment of... whatever women did after dinner, Draco had stared at him.

"She didn't look like that when she was in school."

"I know. Snape told me."

"Actually, she did on that Yule Ball we had during the Triwizard Tournament. Thought it was just a fluke."

"Wasn't she a bit young to go to that?"

"A guy from Durmstrang invited her, probably didn't know how young she was." Draco shrugged. "We teased him for it, but he just maintained that she was beautiful."

He chuckled a bit at the memory, but Lucius didn't feel like chuckling at all. Instead he stared into the fire.

"So.. how is it going?" Draco asked.

"Good. All good. Think she's... settling in."

They talked. His son'd had the opportunity to marry out of love since they had been in a long relationship when the law came into effect and simply engaged and married a bit earlier than first planned. When Alma came in alongside Astoria half an hour later, he could immediately see that something was wrong. She greeted Draco and Astoria before they left and then looked at him.

"I'm very tired tonight. I'm going to bed."

"I can come with you."

"No, I thought I'd go to my bed, if you don't mind."

He decided to give her a few minutes on her own to bawl her eyes out, because that was clearly what she had in mind. He gave her a nod and sat down. Obviously Astoria had said something, and he had no problem imagining what she might've said. They were the same age and had consequently been to Hogwarts at the same time. A pureblood Slytherin and a half-blood Ravenclaw. Didn't take a genius. He emptied his glass and then went up the stairs, he didn't bother knocking.

"Done with the crying?" he asked as he entered the room.

"Yes," she mumbled from her bed. "What are you doing here?"

"We might not have been married for long, but I know what you look like when you're about to cry." He sat down on the bed, and she turned to look at him. "So what did she say?"

Alma shrugged. "The usual. Same things she said while we were in school."

"That you're a half-blood?"

"Yes. And that it was a shame that I'd pollute the Malfoy family line and..."

"And?"

"That it was good that I at least looked a little better these days so you had some use of me as a nymphette."

"A what?"

"From a muggler book, I was a bit surprised she'd heard the expression. Young sex toy, basically." Alma sat up and looked at him. "I just got upset. Sorry."

"You should've punched her," he mumbled and when she smiled he gave her a kiss. "If I'm paying for that training, I expect you to make good use of it. What did you say?"

"When she called me a sex toy?"

"Mhmm." He pushed her to her back and smiled at her. "Did you bite your tongue or did you say something... nasty?"

"I didn't," she answered with a big smile. "I just confirmed that I was."

He'd had a feeling she'd done that and laughed. "You've earned a reward."

"What?"

"You can chose what position we fuck tonight."

"You're a dirty old man with a teenage sex toy, you know that?"

"Oh, I know, but in my defense, I was forced to marry you. I'm just making the best of the situation handed to me."

She grabbed a hold of his hair and looked at him. "I'm glad the best for you is getting me off as well." Then she nestled her legs into his. "I wanna be on top."

In general, they fucked a lot. As much as possible and he loved every damn second of it. When she pulled off her nightgown and then leaned over him, pushing her breast against his mouth. He willingly opened and then sucked hard on it. When she finally sank down over his dick he groaned she looked at him with a smile.

"I need to tell you something about my cock," he said and sat up with her straddling him, impaled by his dick. "It's considered pretty big. Which means you're a lucky little dirty girl."

"I already knew I was lucky," she said with a smile. "It's a great cock."

"Just thought that next time someone said you were just a sex toy, you could tell them you're a sex toy who gets a big dick."

She put her arms around his neck and started to move over him, in slow moves, sometimes teasing the tip of his dick and then sit down to take all of him. He let her play a while, but had already decided what they'd do that night. So before she'd drive him insane with her teasing, he grabbed her closer, threw his legs over the edge of the bed and walked them over to her dressing table.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see," he said and pulled out of her, putting her down on the table with her back against his chest.

"You said I'd get to chose today."

"I can take you back to the bed, but I think you'll like this."

"Okay. Make it worth it."

Sitting on her heels on the table, facing the mirror, he made her spread her legs. Her eyes shone when she looked at herself and her eyed dropped to her crotch.

"Look at that pink pretty pussy," he whispered into her ear. "Want me to finger it for you?" She nodded with big eyes, hypnotized by seeing herself in the mirror. He kissed her shoulder and looked at his own hand playing with her. "Play with your tits." She immediately obeyed him.

He moved to stand directly behind her and moved his dick to stroke her between the legs and could see it, sticking out, teasing her, coating itself with the wet dripping from her.

"Wow," she mumbled, still playing with her nipples. "Please," she said after a few more moments of teasing.

"Please, what?"

"Please, I want to see you fuck me."

He changed the angle and impaled her once again. "Do you like that?"

"Yes," she groaned. "I like that. It's a great dick."

"And a very pretty pussy. We're a nice match. Look at it," he kissed the side of her neck, nibbling on it. "Look at it going inside you." She groaned. "You like that, don't you? Watching yourself being fucked."

"Yes..."

"I know you do. Because you're a dirty little girl."

"Yes." Her eyes were big and her cheeks flushed red. "Make me cum."

"Patience, darling."

She leaned her head back, grabbed his hair and forced him down for a kiss. After looking into his eyes she growled, like a wild animal. "Make me cum."

"Then keep looking into the mirror. I want you to see it. I want you to see your juices running down my cock when you cum all over it."

And he made her cum, three times at different spots in the room, before he released inside her. Just when he was about to fall asleep she kissed his cheek. "I thought we agreed that the sex was going to be in your room."

"We agreed on that when you didn't like sex and didn't want to have to think about us having had it in your bed."

"So you knew why I didn't want to have it there?"

"Of course I knew." He turned round and put his arm around her. "Go to sleep before you get horny again. You need to keep in mind that I'm and old man."

"In other words, it's more likely that I fuck you to death than the opposite."

"What did we say about being smart?"

"It turns you on."

Since she was right, he didn't object, just gave her a kiss. "Go to sleep my clever little sex toy. Please!"


	5. Chapter 5

___Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world is the property of JK Rowling and all relevant copyright holders._

* * *

**5**

Alma looked at Lucius, reading the Daily Prophet. Even while reading he had that stern, pompous look on his face. Now and then he snarled at something in the paper, before he, almost violently, turned the page over. That looked used to scare her, then intimidate her, now it turned her on. He had the same look when he ordered her around in bed. She tried to turn her focus back on her post.

"Oh," she said and turned to Lucius who looked at her. "Neville is getting married, we're invited to the wedding."

"Are _we_ or _you_ invited? I find it unlikely that they'd want me at that wedding."

"_We_ are," she said and held it up for him to see. "It says Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Then she smiled.

"I think Mrs. Malfoy finally enjoys being called 'Mrs. Malfoy'."

She blushed and avoided the amused gray eyes who was studying her closely. "Mrs. Malfoy enjoys being fucked my Mr. Malfoy, at least."

"Really, darling? Not even nine, and you're already trying to get me going. I'm starting to suspect that you really are trying to fuck me to death. Might it be the inheritance that is tempting you?"

She looked at him and leaned closer. "You know, I haven't even thought about that. How much _would _I inherit?"

He grabbed her chin. "Don't be cheeky." He leaned back and opened the paper with a satisfied smile. "You're not getting anything until you've born me a child."

"Really? I honestly didn't think I'd ever get anything."

"You think I wouldn't make sure to provide for my own child?"

He had that angry face that he always had when she accidentally revealed her low thoughts about him. The same one that he'd had when she accused him of cheating on her. That day when he fucked her on the table and she had her first ever orgasm. Since then she'd had plenty. More than plenty, at least one a day, usually more. He'd fucked her in ways she hadn't even known was possible, and some _he_ hadn't thought was possible. He was very impressed with her flexibility and made full use of it. She was happy, she really was, it was a good marriage now and not only because of the sex. They weren't avoiding each other anymore. He wasn't in her face the entire time, and he let her pretty much do what she wanted, within reasonable boundaries. But when they met, it was like this. Good.

"Honestly, I figured since it wouldn't be a... a pureblood, that maybe you wouldn't... care about it." He gave her 'the stare', and she sank down a little in the chair. "I'm sorry."

"Listen very carefully Alma _Malfoy_. Any child of mine, is _my_ child and I would make sure it's taken care of. A child that I had with you, I would love."

She stared at him. "Love?"

"Yes, I would. You're my wife and even if you might not have noticed it, I have quite hight thoughts of you."

Even if they had a good marriage now, she didn't think he was completely over the fact that she was a half-blood. But it seemed as if he had. Or at least... sort of. Then she remembered how he and Narcissa had completely ignored the fighting at the Battle of Hogwarts and left along with Draco, and she could actually believe that he would love a child even if it was half-blood. He did at least seemed to love the child he had. She was still taking the contraceptive potions once a week, and she had no plans on stop taking those. She was not ready for children, and she honestly thought they needed more time, just the two of them. They might be having sex, for real, but they didn't really know each other. Which the current conversation was a definitive proof of.

"Thank you," she finally said and then pointed at the paper. "Get back to reading."

"Are you going to blush and get a little shiny eyes?"

"Maybe—get back to the reading."

"I'll come if you want me to. To the wedding," he clarified before getting back to the paper.

"I'll reply for us both." She scribbled down the answer and went to the owl sitting at it's perch in the corner of the room. "By the way, I'm not wearing any knickers," she said as she left the room.

It didn't take long before he came walking, tossed her over his shoulder and gave her behind a stinging slap.

"I'm going to show you what happens to dirty little girls who have breakfast without wearing their knickers."

That was, in fact, exactly what she'd hoped for, but instead of going up the stairs he walked into the dining room, and sat her down on one of the high chairs with armrests. He removed the scarf he had around his neck and tied it over her eyes. He grabbed the backside of her legs and moved them up to hang over the sides of the armrests.

It was always exhilarating when he blindfolded her. It was a very different feeling, to just feel what he was doing and not seeing it. She felt so completely in his hands and that was something she always enjoyed. He gave her a kiss and then kissed his way along her jaw and her ear.

"I was thinking that I'd have you for dessert."

"Dessert after breakfast. You are such a greedy man."

He bit her earlobe. "You know I am. Mind if I shave you first?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No," she finally managed to say.

"Such a good girl."

And then he started and she flinched. "Water? You're doing this the muggler way?"

"Yes," he chuckled. "I enjoy getting hands on when I do this."

She would never have guessed how much of an erotic experience it could be to be shaved, but it was. And Lucius definitely did the best of it, stroking the inside of her thighs, licking and even nibbling. Continuously stroking her over the folds, making sure all the hair was gone. He didn't say a word, and she wasn't capable besides the occasional moaned 'Lord' and 'Lucius'.

Eventually she felt his breath on her face and she leaned towards him.

"Please."

He grabbed her jaw and immediately shoved his tongue into her mouth. Just as suddenly his lips left hers.

"No," she protested.

"You're all shaved now, darling, and I must say—it is stunning. If you don't mind, I'll have my dessert now."

"Please!"

"I'm going to leave the blindfold there, think you'll be able to keep your hands off it or should I tie them down?"

"Tie me down."

He mumbled a spell and her hands were stuck to the chair along with her legs. Her shirt ripped open, and he was sucking on her breasts. When he eventually started to eat her out, she was already so turned on she almost passed out when his tongue flickered over her clit. He had his hands gripping the back of her thighs and sucked and licked her entire quim. When he released her thighs and pressed his fingers inside her, teasing her spot, she came so hard that she screamed out loud.

"Beautiful," Lucius groaned. "Close your eyes."

She knew why and did it, waiting for him to take off the blindfold. After blinking a few times she looked at him. Lucius' pupils were dilated and he was looking at her intensely.

"That was amazing," she exhaled.

"I noticed. You squirted."

"I, what?"

"Next time I'll leave the blindfolds off so you see it, but now I really need to fuck you. Think you'll manage?"

"Yes."

He lifted her off the chair and sat down on the floor with her straddling him. He unbuttoned his pants and in one swift move he was buried inside of her.

-o0o-

She was holding Lucius' hand as they walked into the wedding reception. The actual wedding had been a quick ceremony at the Ministry so the bride and groom had opted for everyone coming to the reception instead. The dress she wore was another one that Lucius had ordered without her knowing. She had been planning on wearing the dove blue one, but this one, a beautiful purple dress, had been lying on her bed when she came out after the shower. He came into the room five minutes later with something sparkling in his hand. One was a comb for her hair, then there were a sapphire necklace and earrings.

"They're beautiful," she mumbled.

"It's the Malfoy family-jewelry. I'll show you the others later."

"There's more?"

"Yes," he smiled. "Draco has some of them, but I still have the main part. I had these changed to fit better to a younger woman and you'll get to choose what others you think you would want to use."

"Thank you," she managed to say as he placed the comb in her low bun and then fastened the necklace around her neck.

When she turned around he handed her the earrings. "They fit you. Make your eyes even more blue."

Once the earrings were in she eyed him. "Exactly how much of these do you have?"

"Are we contemplating on fucking me to death again?" he chuckled with and arm around her waist. "There's _a lot_ of them. Now, for the wedding, you need to be a good lady, behave and just generally knock the others dead by being beautiful."

"It's bad manners being more beautiful than the bride, you know. Madam Potts taught me that."

He looked at her. "Who is Neville marrying?"

"Hanna Abbott."

"Then you simply can't attend."

"Why?"

"I could send you there in rags, and you would still be more beautiful than her."

"She's not that bad. She's quite pretty."

"Alma, 'quite pretty' never beats 'beautiful'."

"We're going. You're not getting out of this. These are my friends. I'm not saying you have to be comfortable with them, but on occasion, you'll have to show yourself with me. Or they might think you're embarrassed."

"Hardly—they'd just think you're embarrassed."

"Well, I'm not, so we're going."

After that, rather pointless, discussion, they left and when she walked into the reception, holding his hand she noticed quite a few of the guests staring at both her and Lucius.

"See," Lucius said as he leaned over to whispered in her ear. "They're staring at me, none of you friends are even going to dare speak to you while I'm around. You should've gone alone."

She looked at him and smiled. "If you behave, I'll let you spank me."

"With the crop?"

"With the crop."

He gave her a big smile and then let go of her hand. "Have fun with your friends while I figure out how many lashes you deserve for bringing me here."

Alma left and went up to Neville. "Congratulations!"

"Alma, you look great!" he said and gave her a hug.

"Great?" Hanna said and smiled at Alma. "Beautiful would be the correct word! Really beautiful." The she glanced towards Lucius. "So he's nice to you?"

"Yes," she said with a nod and suddenly remembered when he'd showed her what squirting was two nights before. "He really is."

Lucius was standing next to her father and it didn't seem to be an overly hostile conversation.

"Come and sit at our table for a while."

She followed him to the table with the really famous people. Hermione, Ron, Harry and his wife Ginny. She'd met them all at one time or another and now they eyed her curiously.

"So... married to Lucius," Ron finally said. "That has to be interesting."

"I don't know if it's all that interesting." Another flash of Lucius standing on his knees on the bed showing her how to jerk him off, that had been an early lesson, but it had been such a turn on to watch him stroke his cock that she'd considered asking him to do it again. She noticed Ron staring at her and she cleared her throat. "Some of it is quite interesting, though, but I have a quite horrible step-son."

That made Harry and Hermione laugh.

"It was because of the law, wasn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. But he's been... nice. Really nice. I'm not sure he was all that much more happy about it than I was. The marriage, I mean. But... we get along. Despite me being a half-blood and all that."

"Is that a Sapphire necklace?" Ginny asked and moved closer to look at it.

"Yes, it's family jewels. One of the perks."

"It's nice that he lets you use them," Ginny said and carefully touched it. "I'm betting there's a lot more where that came from."

"Ever thought about just... knocking him off and inherit?" Ron asked when he looked at the necklace.

"It has been discussed," she laughed. "He wasn't all that impressed with my plan on how to do it."

"Hang on," Harry said. "You've actually said that to him?"

"Yes. Like I said. He's... nice and we do have fun." Another memory flashed by of Lucius head between her thighs, looking up at her laughing. In an orgasm daze she'd asked him if it was the wickedness of his tongue that made him so proficient when using it. "Quite a lot of fun."

"You're joking. Fun? He's capable of that?" Ron again. "I didn't even think the grumpy bugger knew how to laugh."

Then they all got quiet and stared at something behind her back. She turned to see Lucius coming towards them. He extended his hand to Neville, who, in utter shock, took it.

"Congratulations on you wedding day, Mr. Longbottom." Then turned to Hannah. "Mrs. Longbottom. I hope you two have a long and happy marriage." Then he leaned over Alma, close to her ear and whispered so low only she could hear it. "You are sitting with your legs crossed. That's five lashes."

The rest of them stared as he left.

"Blimey!" Ron said in an exhale. "What did you do to him?" he asked Alma when he came about.

"I'm... not sure." This time there was an image of her on her knees with his cock in her mouth. "I wish I could say female wits, but I have no idea what that actually is."

Hermione and Ginny laughed while Ron and Harry mostly looked confused. Hannah cleared her throat and giggled.

"I might have to have word with you in private."

"Oh," Ginny exclaimed. "We have girl lunches every second Saturday in Diagon Alley, do you think you would be able to come?"

"I don't see why not," she said. It would be nice to have something to do, simply walking around the house was getting boring. She had training and she met Sue now and then, but this was yet another thing to do. "Let me know when you're going and I'll let you know."

Lucius mostly left her to herself the rest of the evening to talk to her friends. He had, of course, noticed how people tended to avoid her when he was around and thought it was best to leave her be. He did come up to her now and then, presented himself to whomever she was speaking to and on four more occasions informed her about something she was doing wrong and that it was another five lashes. Licked her fingers, licked her knife, put her napkin on the table and once again that she'd crossed her legs. When they finally left the wedding he walked her off to the side and they apparated home.

"I want you to know that I'm going to tie you to the one of the four posts on my bed. You'll be naked apart from your stockings, shoes and the jewelry, I'll gag you and then I'll spank you with my crop," he said in a grave voice as they walked inside. "On second thought, I'm not going to gag you, I want to hear you yell, but the rest stands. Any problems with any of that?"

"No," she gasped.

She didn't have time to even reflect on what was going to happen, the second they walked over the threshold to the bedroom, he grabbed her, waved the wand to make all her clothes, except the stockings and shoes disappear and then turned her to face the tall bedpost. Her arms was in the air and he tied them with a silk scarf.

"Tell me, love, would you like to be blindfolded?"

"Yes!"

"You are such a good little dirty girl," he mumbled and kissed her neck. He held up the crop. "Kiss this first and then pout a bit with your ass and spread your legs a little. It makes the spanking so much better for you."

He stroke her sides, tied another scarf around her eyes and then kissed her. "Do you remember the word, Alma?"

"Honeybee."

"Good girl. Ready for this?"

"Yes!" she said and wiggled her ass for him.

"Then count out loud for me. Twenty-five lashes and then I'll make you cum."

When the first lash landed on her bum she yelped. "One!"

He kept it up, in an even, controlled tempo, placing the lashes over her behind and the back of her thighs, but being careful to not hit the same place twice. It stung, it sure did, but it never pierced her skin and didn't leave and bruises, she knew that. She'd have red streaks for a little while, but that would be it. When she finally cried 'Twenty-five!" She heard him drop the crop on the floor and felt him behind her, carefully stroking her sore behind. It hurt, she was crying, and it turned her on beyond words. Like she was emptied, drained, just primed to get filled by him.

"You are such a good girl and a perfect wife," he mumbled in her ear. "Are you wet for me?"

"Yes," she sobbed. "Please!"

"Do you want to keep the blindfold?" She nodded and then sighed in relief when she felt his fingers penetrate her. "Such a good submissive, with a perfect ass for spanking."

He kept mumbling praise into her ear while he pumped his fingers into her. The other hand sneaked to the front of her and started to rub her clit. She couldn't stand up anymore, but it didn't matter since he'd tied her so high up on the bedpost that it held her up.

"Lucius."

"Fingers or cock? What do you want me to use to make you cum?"

"Cock! Your cock!"

And she felt it, when he, with a groan, entered her, holding on to her hips. Once again kissing her neck he kept mumbling. "So good, so wet and so _tight!"_

"Please!" she yelled and felt his fingers going back to her clit. "Yes!"

"Cum for me, cum all over my cock, darling!"

And she did. Wave after wave of the orgasm flushed over her and she heard him groan, trying to hold back behind her. When it ended he held her up, untied her and gently laid her down on his bed. He kissed her lips.

"Close your eyes," and then removed the blindfold. "Do you want me to continue until I cum inside of you?"

"Yes," she said and sighed when he slid inside her again.

It didn't take him long and when he released with a roar, she held him tight. He rolled down next to her and after catching his breath he took her hands and started to massage her wrists.

"All good?" he asked.

"Better than good," she mumbled and knew she had a big, silly smile on her lips.

He ran his fingers over the necklace. "We are definitely going to go to the safe and let you chose whatever jewelry you want. It was very exciting to lash you when you were almost naked with just expensive jewelry on. Very sexy." He leaned down and licked her breast. "I talked to you father today."

"I noticed," she said and looked at him. "I hope he wasn't too rude to you."

"No. He was quite polite. He said you looked happy. He sounded very surprised at that."

"If you married your eighteen year old half-blood daughter to a death eater more than twice her age, wouldn't you be slightly surprised at her seeming rather happy?"

"Fair point." He looked at her, then turned her over and after fetching a salve he started to apply it to her, rather sore, behind. "Why did he marry your mother?"

"He loved her. They met during the first war. She just happened to be there and he saved her. She, of course, didn't know he was a wizard, but it was one of those 'love at first sight'-things." She closed her eyes, she loved what it felt like when he put salve on her, it was one of few times where the touched her in a gentle way without it being sexual. "He's mostly worried that he'll live so much longer than her. And she's worried how he's going to get by without her."

"Why wouldn't he get by without her?"

"She's very caring. Really dotes him, constantly small details to... I don't know." She turned around when he was done and looked at him. "When I was at Hogwarts, I used to find small notes she'd hidden, and I found them for a really long time every term. She'd sowed them into the lining of my robes or... everywhere."

"Notes?"

"Yes. Small encouraging notes, sometimes about me, reminding me of my good sides or just how proud she was about me." She sat up and removed the jewelry and he took them from her, waved his wand and they were gone. "I think she does the same to him. And... I don't know. In a lot of ways... she's just his everything."

"But, she can't even use magic."

"Magic isn't everything," she said and moved to lay on top of him. With a smile he put an arm around around her back. "Like just now, it wouldn't have been the same to give me those lashes with a wand."

"You're being smart again." He rolled over to the side, still holding her and then made the cover lay over them. "Go to sleep before I have to give you a few lashes for being rude to your husband."

She laid in silence with her nose agains his chest. He smelled nice. The last few weeks something had dawned on her and that night at the wedding she'd admitted it to herself; she was falling love with him. As weird as it was, considering how much older he was, that he was a former death eater who hated people like her, she'd been forced to married him and... then this. It was strange. She fell asleep with him still holding her, surrounded by his heat and scent.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world is the property of JK Rowling and all relevant copyright holders._

* * *

**6**

Lucius woke up the day after the Longbottom-wedding, still holding Alma close to him. He stroke her long hair out of her face and looked at her. When he'd found out he had to marry a half-blood Longbottom, he'd been horrified. When he'd seen her he'd figured that he might get some good shags out of her at least, but he had never expected to have fun with her. To talk to her and share things the way they were doing. She was still younger, there was still a lot about her that he didn't understand, but he also knew that lately, the thought of being stuck with her for the rest of his life hadn't been bothering him. He was even looking forward to it.

He kissed her neck, moved further down under the cover, circled her nipples and then rested his head between her thighs, taking a deep breath before he gave her a long lick. She was still clean-shaved. She kept it neat by herself now, but he was planning on asking her to let it grow a bit and allow him to shave her again. He had enjoyed that quite a bit.

When he slowly pressed two fingers inside her, he heard her moan and she liftted the cover.

"Good morning," he mumbled and moved up, still pumping her with his finger.

"Morning," she said and pulled him in for a kiss. He position himself at her opening and when she smiled he pushed inside.

It was a slow, with her wrapped around him and kissing, only interrupted by him licking and sucking on her nipples. When he felt her orgasm coming he rested on an elbow to look at her, watching her cum was something that could get him off every time if he let it. He felt her tight insides milk him and rested on her for the last thrusts.

They both laid still, trying to catch their breaths and he kissed her ear. "See, made you cum without calling you names and spanking you."

"Good boy," she said with a laughed and hugged him. "I might give you a blowjob for that later today."

He pulled out and laid down next to her. "Besides the blowjob, that I will demand, what plans do you have for today?" He already had some ideas about that blowjob.

"I was thinking about meeting Sue later, she was going to send me an owl this morning. Why?"

"Thought I'd show you the vault and Gringotts. I want you to have a look at what jewelry you like so I can have you wear them now and then. Some might need cleaning or altering."

"So you're asking me to make time in my busy schedule to go and look at what diamonds and pearls I want to wear? What heavy duties you put on me."

"I take it that was a yes, you'll meet me at Gringotts when you've met with Sue?"

"Of course! I just hope I'll have a chance to wear more of them in public soon."

"You will. I have every intention to show my my hot, sex toy wife to the rest of them. They'll chew off their arms in jealousy."

"You just want to flaunt me around."

"Oh, yes." He grabbed her jaw and gave her lips a lick. "I still have no idea what they were thinking when they made our match, but I don't think it was meant as the price you've become."

He met her later that day at Gringotts and the look on her face when they walked into his vault was priceless. Her eyes were huge and then she turned and looked at him, still shocked before she smiled.

"Maybe you shouldn't have showed me this. I'm reconsidering that fucking you to death plan."

He took her hand and they walked further inside to the Malfoy family jewels. He watched her carefully touching some of them and took note of the ones she took an extra look at. She finally pointed at two of the sets.

"I like those."

One was in diamonds and the others in pearls. He took those and added three of the other sets that she'd been looking a little extra at as well.

"I'll have these cleaned and altered to fit a younger woman. We'll make sure you have dresses that goes with all of them." When he looked at her, he noticed her looking around in the vault. "Still a bit shell shocked?"

"Yes. I don't think I've ever even imagined anything like this. I'm starting to see why you didn't complain about the amount of books I'm buying."

"How about you pay me back by letting me take you to a lingerie shop and buy some underwear that matches these?" he said and held up the bag where he'd put the things she'd chosen.

Her big smile told him she'd agreed to it with or without the jewelery. He had the bag sent home to his own safe and they walked out of the bank hand in hand.

"I'm going to need to go to Paris for a few days next week, some business to take care of."

"How many days is a 'few days'?"

"Maybe three, five at a most."

"Oh." She bit her lip. "Would it be okay if I went to stay with my parents for some of those days?"

"Yes." He'd hoped she'd ask him to go with him. Even if he'd spend most of the days in meetings, she could've done some shopping during the days and then spend the nights at a luxurious hotel with him. "That's acceptable."

They spent an hour at the lingerie shop, and he had to brace himself to not fuck her on the spot on more than one occasion. That girl was created to wear a corset with a garter belt and stay ups. Imagining some of the things along with a big diamond necklace made him shift uncomfortably in his seat. When she came out wearing a red corset with a garter belt he gave in and rose to his feet and strode over to her. With his hands on her waist he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You are wearing that set when you get down on your knees and suck my cock later today."

"Okay," she said with a pretty blush on her cheeks.

She disappeared when they came home, probably to the library, and he did some work, some of it to prepare for his business trip. He still hadn't seen her when he decided to go to his room and have Minni find her for him. When he walked into the room he was already unbuttoning his shirt but halted when he saw Alma, on her knees, in the middle of the floor wearing the red corsets they'd bought earlier, along with the garter belt but no panties. He stared at her and she smiled.

"Good evening, sir. I'm ready to pay my debt now."

Within seconds he was rock hard, and he walked up to her, held on to her cheek and tilted her head back so she'd look at him from her position on her knees. With his free hand he unbuttoned his pants.

"You're a very good girl," he mumbled when he looked into her blue yes. "Today I'm going to teach you how to deep throat. Take my entire cock into your mouth."

"Yes, sir."

"You can't use the safe word when we do that, so give it light bite if it becomes too much for you."

"Yes, sir."

"And, Alma," he wanted clarify one thing before they started. "This was a wonderful surprise, I'll make sure you know how much I appreciated it once you've made me cum."

It wasn't just that she was waiting for him, but the well thought out outfit and how she was in character for him. Being so very submissive to him. And it got even better, she smiled, her eyes glittering.

"It's my pleasure, sir." And the she opened her mouth wide

"Breathe through your nose," he said in a hoarse voice, "and relax your throat." He pushed forward, a little further for every time he pushed inside and kept an eye on her, making sure she was okay. Once he felt her chin agains his balls he groaned and tilted his head back. "Spectacular! You are spectacular, darling."

She didn't stop, she moved her hands up to his hips and started to bob her head, now and then swirling her tongue around his tip, slurping and humming and when one of her hands started to massage his balls, he knew he was close.

"Oh, Merlin, do not stop, girl."

She hummed, made a final swirl and then pulled his balls while taking him all the way in. With his hand on the back of her head, he unloaded into the throat and since she didn't seem to even try to back off, he held her there until he was milked dry.

She leaned back and looked at him as she dried her chin. There were some tears in her eyes that worried him and he pulled her up to her feet.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

He stroke his thumbs underneath her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Just a reflex. I'm fine. Would you say I've paid my debt, sir?"

"I'd say you made a very proper first installment at least," he chuckled. "But you'll be paying for years."

"Really?"

"Yes. But I do take some installments as orgasms from you as well. So I think you'll be pleased with the payment plan." He dipped his chin for a kiss. "Are you wet for me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then I want you, on all fours on the bed with spread legs."

She immediately moved over to the bed and assumed the requested position. He looked at her, on all fours, her ass bare in his direction and he almost drooled. He got down on his knees next to the bed and stared straight into the pink pussy that was all his and his alone. He placed his hands on her butt cheeks, they covered them completely, and the buried his tongue into her opening while squeezing her cheeks.

When he finger fucked her he took a shot and licked over her anus. She flinched, but then relaxed and he gave it another try. This time she met his tongue and he smiled to himself before tensing his tongue and pressing it towards the bud and she moaned.

He knew it, one of these days she'd let him take her in the ass and just the thought of it made him hard again. He'd thought it would take him a little longer to get ready for a second round.

-o0o-

Four days in Paris, long days in meetings and an empty, big bed at nights. Three boring dinners where the others showed off their wives who weren't half as beautiful as Alma. If he'd known they'd all bring their wives he would've asked Alma to come with him. If he'd known how she'd tease him by sending naughty notes to him every morning and night, he would've insisted on her coming with him.

He came home late at night and yelled for Minni.

"Yes, Master."

"Where's the mistress?"

"She's in your bedroom, Master."

"We will call you for breakfast tomorrow. You don't have to wake us up."

"As you wish, Master."

He could hear on her breathing that she was sleeping. He undressed and got under the cover next to her and smiled when he noticed she was naked as well.

"You're back," she mumbled when she turned around and threw an arm and a leg around him. "Bed's been empty without you."

"You should've followed me to Paris, done some shopping during the days and fill my bed during the nights."

"I didn't know that was an option."

"If I go somewhere, you coming with me is always an option. Most bring their wives. The wives go shopping during the day and then we all have dinner at nights."

"Is this you wanting to show me off again?"

He grabbed her behind and rubbed his, already, hard dick against her mound. "I did noticed that if you'd been there, you would've been the most beautiful wife in the room."

"Would I be allowed a no-limit shopping?"

"Yes." He could feel her getting wet, seeping over his dick. "And you'd get off at least once a night."

"I'm in."

He angled and pushed. "So am I."

It was a pretty quick thing, but even the quick things were good these days and he held her against him once they were done.

"How were your parents?"

"Good. They... seemed to be more relaxed now. I think they get that I'm... fine with you."

"Fine?"

"Good?"

"I want more."

"Happy. I'm happy with you," she blushed and drilled her face into his chest, which he was glad about since it meant she missed his pleased smile when he kissed the top of her head.

"That's my girl."

"Your _wife_," she corrected him.

"My girl bride, that good enough?" She looked up at him and shook her head. "Okay, my wife." He kissed her. "Since my wife doesn't seem to be sleeping in her room anymore, maybe we could get rid of it."

"I like my room. I spend a lot of time there during the days."

"Then turn it into a dayroom."

"Why does it matter?"

"I want it to be clear that you're spending your nights here, with me."

"Clear to who?"

"To you." He couldn't explain why it mattered to him. He just wanted this to be their bedroom, _their_ bed. Not his bed that she slept in sometimes. Even if it was most of the times now. "I want it to be clear to you that this is _ou__r_ bedroom."

"I'll take care of it tomorrow. But it'll still be _my _room. You have the study and that's my room."

"Sounds good." He fisted her hair and looked straight into her eyes. "Now go to sleep, Mrs. Malfoy, I'll give you another round in the morning."

-o0o-

Alma smiled when she walked into the Leaking Cauldron and noticed Ginny, Hermione and Hannah already waiting at a table. She loved these lunches. The three girls were so sweet and nice. The first three of four had been slightly awkward since they had stared at her every time she mentioned Lucius or just the word 'husband', but then it had pretty much stopped. She knew that their husbands, and especially Harry, hated Lucius and she knew why. She'd known that even before she married him. Since he didn't seem to mind what they thought about him, she didn't see no reason to mind either, even if it did stung a bit.

She'f followed him on two business trips, both of them to Paris. It had been okay, pretty boring, but she loved the luxurious hotels. She'd done some shopping with the other wives, but they were a lot older, and she preferred to stay in the room, reading.

Once the lunch was over she walked out with Ginny and Hermione.

"I was thinking," she mumbled. "If you'd like to come to our house for dinner. Lucius is going away soon and I'm not going with him since it's my mother's birthday and maybe you could come. And bring your husbands as well."

"You usually go with him?" Ginny asked. "Where?"

"I have a couple of times, both times were Paris."

"And what do you do?" Hermione was staring as well.

"Eh.. it's... actually quite boring. The wives who are there tend to shop and they're... sort of bitches."

The two of them laughed. "Jealousy," Hermione said with a determined voice. "I would hate going shopping with you as well. Everything must fit on you."

Alma stared at the two of them. "Look who's talking. Either way. It's shopping and then there's dinner at night. Boring. But it's nice to see new places so I hope we're going some other city soon."

"Where would you want to go?"

"I don't know. I don't really care." She turned to them. "Think you'd come? Just a dinner. I... I really hate being alone in that house."

She did. It was big and even if she didn't usually hang around Lucius it was different just knowing he was there. And Minni wasn't much of a company when you felt lonely.

"Do you think he'll be okay with us coming to his house?" Hermione asked with a skeptical expression in her face.

"I'll ask him, but I don't see why. As far as I know he doesn't have any secrets." Then she remembered something. "Oh! It might be really... uncomfortable for you, I didn't think about that."

She blushed. She had completely forgotten that Hermione, Ron and Harry had been brought to the Malfoy Manor, and that Hermione had been tortured there. Alma had to admit that she wouldn't want to go back to a house where she'd been tortured.

"No!" Hermione said and then sighed. "Maybe a little to be honest."

"It's okay, I'm sorry, I should've thought about that."

"It might be good," Hermione said after thinking about it. "To get some good memories from that house.

"Listen, if you're uncomfortable with it, it's okay."

"I'll talk to Ron," Hermione said with a determined face.

"I'll talk to Harry," Ginny filled it. "Is it soon that he's leaving?"

"No, it's the weekend three weeks from now. So you can just let me know next time we meet for lunch."

They hugged and said goodbye and then she apparated home. Lucius was in the study and looked up when she came inside.

"How was your lunch?"

"It was fun. We were confusing Ginny with Muggle-thing memories. The few things she did know about she had all backwards since her dad seemed to... get things a bit wrong." She sat down in the armchair opposite him and decided it was best to switch subject. He, if anyone, wasn't at all interested in Muggle-things. "I have a question."

"What?"

"When you're in Madrid, would it be okay if I invited them here for dinner one night. I just... I don't like to be alone and I'm not sure I can stand my parents for four whole days."

"Who are 'them'?"

"Well... Hermione, Ginny, Hannah and their husbands. I mean, it's not sure that they'll want to come. Hermione..." she didn't know how to finish and Lucius stared into the fire.

"Ah. Yes, I imagine it would be... strange for her to come here." He kept looking into the fire. "But if they do want to come it's up to you. They're your friends and this is... your home."

"Thank you."

He had still not met her eyes, and she stood up and went over to him. She leaned over and gave his cheek a kiss which seemed to finally break the stare, and he took her hand and yanked her into his lap.

"What muggler-things?"

"Ah. Electrical things. Like and I-pod or computer, digital camera. Things like that."

"We have cameras!"

"They're not the same. Muggle-pictures doesn't move."

"Doesn't move? What would be the point with that?"

She stroke her finger along his nose. "Why do you ask? I know you don't really care about mugglers or their world."

"Okay. What else did you gossip about?"

"We didn't 'gossip'. We talked. Neville is thinking about quitting his job as an Auror. The others are working and... they talked work stuff. Hermione's job sounds quite fun."

"Where is it she is?"

"Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Think she's fighting to free the house-elves again. She was quite upset that we have one." When he stared at her she changed. "Well, that you have one."

"_We_ have one. I'm just... why on earth would she be upset about that?"

"I could explain, but I doubt you'd understand."

"Are we being clever again, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"A little." She cuddled up in his lap and he tugged her braid. "If you have more work I can leave you alone."

"Some. But call Minni for a cup of tea and sit here for a read." He stood up and put her down on the chair.

"Sure I won't bother you?"

"Sit here and keep your clothes on and I'll be fine." He laughed and pointed at her. "I saw that. Give me a few hours before you drop your clothes."

"I wasn't thinking anything like that!"

He leaned down and gave her a kiss after a sly smile. "But you are now."

She called Minni, had some tea and started reading. Like always, she was almost instantly lost in the book. She didn't come to until Lucius knelt down in front of the chair and ran his hand along her calves.

"Hungry?"

She put down the book and took a deep breath. "Yes." She scooted forward until he was kneeling between her legs. Running her fingers through his hair she gave him a kiss. "Are you done for today?"

"Yes."

"Why don't we take the food in the bedroom and spend the afternoon in bed?"

"Darling, you really are trying to fuck me to death."

"I was thinking about bringing my book, just... spend some time. It's raining and.."

"And?"

"When I was a kid, we often spent rainy weekend afternoons in bed, reading and talking. I liked those."

"Then let's do that."


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world is the property of JK Rowling and all relevant copyright holders._

* * *

-o0o-

She had spent two days with her parents, her mother's birthday included, and she had no idea how she could have ever been able to stand living there. She knew it was different, they seemed to be so in her face the entire time when she visited them now. They weren't like that when she actually lived there.

Her mother had taken her to the side to talk in private. Even if she wasn't a witch, being married to a wizard she'd been kept in the loop the entire time. She knew who Malfoy was and had been horrified when the letter came from the ministry. She'd been crying for days, and now she was rather relieved that Alma seemed to be fine. So, taking her to the side she'd blushed a little.

"Is he treating you well, you know, in bed. Is he gentle?"

She couldn't tell her mom the truth, that he spanked her, whipped her, called her names and did his best to fuck her brains out. It wouldn't even help if she tried to explain that she _liked_ it, that he did it because he wanted her to enjoy the two of them having sex. So she took the easy route.

"Yes, Mom. Don't worry about it." She seemed skeptical and Alma took hold of her shoulders. "Mother, I'm not sure how to say this... but I'm satisfied. He makes sure that I... reach... completion."

Her mom simply laughed. "Okay," she said and gave Alma a kiss on her cheek. "I won't ask again."

Hermione, Ginny and Hannah had all replied and accepted the invitations and she was just then walked down the stairs to the hallway to meet them.

The six of them were curiously looking around and when they noticed Alma they smiled. She'd asked Minni to set the dinner in the smaller dining room, where they usually had breakfast. The dining room with the huge table would only feel strange and they'd all be uncomfortable.

"Hi," she said as she walked towards them. "I'm so glad you decided to come. This huge house can really drive me crazy when I'm on my own."

"It is huge," Ron agreed and looked around. "What do you do here?"

"There's quite a nice library."

"There is?" Hermione asked with great interest.

"That caught her interest," Harry laughed.

"I can show you, if you'd like..." She got insecure when she saw the other's faces.

"Maybe Mione can come here some other time and see the library because if you show her now, she won't be having any dinner," Ron said and when Hermione glared at him he shrugged. "You know it's true."

They did take a small tour. Ron was mostly impressed with the big bath, but they all seemed pretty impressional with that one and comments about it being nicer than the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts. Since she'd never been a prefect or anything like it, she'd never actually seen it.

When they finally came to the breakfasts room, the six of them stared again.

"This is an awesome dining room," Ginny whispered and Alma could feel herself blushing.

"It's actually our breakfasts room." When they turned around and stared at her she cleared her throat. "The dining room is just... ridiculously big so I thought it was better to have the dinner in here."

Hannah was the first one to find her voice. "So... do you have a lunch-room as well?"

"Yes," she answered and bit her cheeks. "It's a middle sized room." Then she laughed. "I'm kidding. Lucius usually eats lunch in the study and I eat wherever I am."

They all settled down and after the awkward first half hour, it became really pleasant. Alma slid into her usual behavior and slipped into the background and mostly listened to the others talk. But it was enough, she laughed so hard her tears were falling on more than one occasion and when Harry was describing the feeling of finding out that he'd have to fight a dragon during the triwizard tournament, she was folded over the table since Ron and Neville kept filling in with comments of their own. Then Neville described the horror of thinking he'd killed Harry when he dove into the water after chewing gilly weed.

"I mean; I'd forever be known as the boy who killed the boy who lived!"

While Alma was still laughing, Minni showed up.

"Master is home," she informed Alma who stared at her for a few seconds before she understood what she was saying.

"Where is he?"

"In the hallway."

"Excuse me," she said to the others and got up. "No, please wait, I'll be right back."

Lucius was standing by the stairs and smiled when he saw her.

"It's good to see you," he said and reeled her in by her waist, looking down at her with a tired smile. "I thought the dinner was yesterday."

"No, I thought you were coming tomorrow evening."

"I was done early and I decided to go home." He leaned down and gave her a kiss. "What's with the tears?"

"Laughing. They're telling me stories."

"Good. Would've been such a mood killer if I had to go in there to curse them for making you cry. I'll leave you all alone, I'll finish up some work in the study." He held her chin and gave her one more kiss.

"You look tired," she said and put her arms around his neck.

"Long couple of days. Go to your friends, have fun, and I'll see you later, darling." He drew her even closer and leaned his forehead to hers for a few moments and finally gave her nose a kiss. "Missed you."

"You did?"

He chuckled and turned her around. "Go to your friends." And he smacked her behind. When she turned around and glared at him he laughed.

The atmosphere was really weird when she got back to the room and when she sat down they all stared at her. Finally she had to ask.

"What?"

Hannah was the first to speak up. "The sound travels fairly well so... we heard you."

"And?" The six of them kept staring. "What?"

"Well," Hermione looked embarrassed. "Is he always so... sweet with you?"

"Um, yeah?" She felt rather confused. "Was he sweet?"

"I was more expecting him to, you know, smack your rear and—" Ron started, and Hermione slapped his arm to stop him. "Sorry."

"Please," Alma laughed. "Keep telling me about the gilly weed!"

Neville nodded and started talking again, soon the mood was no longer awkward, and she was laughing again. When they were all full and slightly drunk she followed them to the door.

"Are you sure I can come and see your library?" Hermione said

"I don't think it's a problem."

"Talk to him to make sure." Then she stunned Alma by throwing her arms around her. "I had such a great time, promise we'll do this again."

"Absolutely," she agreed and then quickly had hugs from all the others. Neville was the last one.

"You won't be in any trouble now, will you?" he asked with a serious face.

"Don't worry, cousin," she answered and held his cheeks. "I won't. If you're more comfortable with us being somewhere else next time, I'm fine with that."

"Think we could use the bath if we come here?" Ginny asked.

"I would say 'absolutely', but I'm sure you'd want me to check with Lucius first, so I'll do that and let you know."

As soon as they were out the door she ran up the stairs and found Lucius sitting in the bed. He smiled again and caught her when she crashed into the bed.

"So you missed me?"

"I have become accustomed to you being all over me when I sleep. I don't sleep well alone anymore."

"Maybe it's the evening exercise that's missing as well?"

"I'm sure that's part of it," Lucius said with a tired smile.

"You're tired, we can make it morning exercise instead, and I'll still be all over you during the night."

"I missed your little pink perfection as well, I want some of it," he said and grabbed her, flipping her around. "Tell me, did you miss me?"

"I did."

He mumbled a few words and with that, they were both naked. She felt him rubbing his cock in her slit and she moaned.

"How much did you miss me?"

"A lot."

"I'm betting that my dirty little girl has missed my big cock more than anything," he growled into her ear and then he pushed inside.

"Yes!"

She pulled him down and claimed his mouth, moving her hips agains him, meeting his thrusts. She knew this would be a short one. These intense ones always were, he'd come right along with her. When she felt herself getting closer, she opened her eyes to look at him, knowing that his were fixed on her as they always were when they had sex.

"I'm close," she whispered.

Lucius was resting on an elbow above her, holding her eyes and when the first wave sneaked up on her he leaned down and kissed her, circling her nipple with his thumb to make her pleasure last. His kisses got more intense as she felt him harden inside of her. She wrapped her legs around him and he groaned into her ear when he came.

He gave her another kiss and rolled down next to her. She moved closer and rested on his chest. She smiled when he stroke her hair.

"Did you have a good time today?" he asked with a yawn.

"Yes. Can Hermione come and look at the library?"

"As long as you make sure they're not in this room or the study, they can come."

"And the bath?"

"I don't have anything private in the bath," he mumbled and held her closer. "I'm falling asleep now."

She gave his cheek a kiss. "Night."

-o0o-

Lucius realized that they'd fallen into some sort of a routine, and it was pleasant, not just because of the sex. They had breakfast and dinner together, she followed him to business dinners, and they talked—a lot. About everything. Or, he thought it was everything. He just hadn't known how many sides there were to her.

One evening they were at her parents' house for dinner. He accompanied her on occasion, but often let her go alone. Her parents might know she was doing okay with him, but they still didn't like him much. He wandered off into their living room, which was small, and his eyes fell on a picture of Alma and Neville. They were both covered in mud, her blue eyes sparkling, holding a bucket and laughing. Neville mostly looked uncomfortable, the way he seemed to always do.

He picked it up. This wasn't the sort of picture he'd ever seen _framed_ before, if he'd every seen anything like it, which he wasn't sure he had. Two dirty children, but he could still see why they had kept it, it was... endearing. Even if Neville looked uncomfortable, they both looked happy.

"We'd caught tadpole in the stream not far from our summer house. We fell in the mud a few times. Mom couldn't stop laughing at us when we came back and took that picture." He turned around and saw Alma in the doorway, smiling. "She said she wanted picture proof of why she had gray hairs."

He laughed. "I take it you often did... things like this?"

"We were almost always dirty, but sometimes it was because we'd done a bonfire, or climbed trees... or just... playing."

"And she framed it?"

"Dad loved that picture. Said it summed up our childhood perfectly."

He looked down at the picture. He would've never dared to look like that when he was a child, and he would've gone insane if Draco had. Suddenly his own parenting seemed... lacking. It would've been nice to see Draco with a smile like that one. Happy and... proud. Alma looked proud at the picture, probably because they'd managed to catch a few tadpoles.

After that night, he started asking, and she told him more about her childhood, and he was stunned by how different hers was compared to his. It was just filled with love and... wonderful memories. Playing with cousins, wading though streams catching tadpole, fishing, bonfires, just... being a kid, without any pressure. He understood why she was so close to Neville, they seemed to have been important parts of each others lives.

She tried to ask him about his childhood, but soon understood it was nothing like hers, and she stopped asking. He didn't want to talk about it, and he started to see his own parenting as... lacking, to put it mildly.

He wasn't thinking about the two of them having children yet. They weren't even close to it, but he started to see the how it would be different to have a child with her, how she'd be a very different mother compared to any mother that had been a part of his life, and he was looking forward to it. He was really looking forward to seeing those kinds of smiles on his own child's face.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world is the property of JK Rowling and all relevant copyright holders._

* * *

**8**

A deep green long dress showing off her every damn perfection might not have been the best idea, Lucius decided when he saw her coming down the stairs. Simply since he was already picturing every way he could tear it off her.

"I'm sorry, my hair wasn't cooperating at all," she huffed as she took his hand and started towards the door and turned around with a frown when he didn't budge. "What? We're in a hurry, come on."

"You have time to give me a kiss, and I want one."

She smiled and rolled up on her toes to press her lips against hers. "Satisfied?" she asked when she was done.

"No, but it will do for now."

She'd had her nineteenth birthday the week before. He'd bought her a new diamond set, one that was just her own, and she was wearing it for the night. He had also taken her to Rome for a weekend and she'd been amazed and very happy.

Her friends had come by for a birthday dinner, and he'd stayed out of their way. Lucius knew how they felt about him and had decided it was better to just stay out of their way whenever they came to visit. The first time she had asked to bring them he'd been reluctant to let her, but then realized that Malfoy Manor was her home as well and it wasn't fair to her to say she couldn't have guests of her own. Considering how many of his friends she had to spend time with it wasn't more than fair to let her have friends of her own who she actually had a good time with.

As they made their entrance at the Ministry for the Yule Ball he grabbed her waist to get her closer to him.

"Mr. Malfoy!" The Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt said with a small smile on his lips.

"Minister," he answered with a nod.

"And Mrs. Malfoy," he turned to Alma and extended his hand. "You look wonderful. It's very nice to meet you again."

"It's very nice to meet you, too," Alma said and after letting go of his hand she took a step towards him and without hesitation he gave her a hug. "It's been a long time."

"I've kept up with you, though," The Minister said with a small smile. "Regrettably, my main source is leaving the Auror's office after Christmas, but I've come to understand that I might be able to ask Mrs. Wesley, Hermione that is, about your welfare. I hear you've become close friends."

"Yes," Alma said with a smile. "And then there's Ron and Harry as well, I'm sure you'll be able to keep a distant eye on me."

"That is good to hear."

"Or you could just invite me to lunch and ask me yourself."

The Minister gave Lucius a curios look before smiling at Alma. "I might just do that, when I have the time."

"I would imagine that you're busy," she laughed. "I'm quite available, though, so don't fear giving me a last minute invitation."

"I will. I need to make sure that my fellow soldier fares well. And don't think I'm past the idea of getting you into the Auror's rank."

Fellow soldier? Auror? His Alma chasing... people like him. That wasn't going to happen! Lucius looked at Alma and once The Minister had left he once again pulled his wife closer to him.

"Fellow soldier? Auror?"

"Yes," she looked uncomfortable. "I fought with him, at Hogwarts, he was... rather impressed."

"You fought at the battle of Hogwarts? You were, what? Fourteen?"

"Fifteen. I didn't have that many spells, Potter had taught us some, in the DA, but I... you've seen me train. That in combination with at least a basic knowledge of attack and defence can get you pretty far." She turned and looked at him. "People don't expect you to move around when you're duelling."

"And Auror?"

"They allowed anyone who'd faught in the war the opportunity to become and Auror, under certain conditions, but I had been in the DA as well and... well, I fought next to the man who's now the minister, he was impressed. He thought it would be a good idea to implement or at least teach some of my techniques to the other Aurors."

Before he had time to say anything they were interrupted again. This time by a tall, dark man with a beard. He smiled at Alma, and she seemed pleased to see him.

"Poliakoff! I didn't know you would be here!"

"Alma," he took her in his arms and this time Lucius did mind. A lot. So he cleared his throat and the man looked at him. "And this is?"

"This is my husband, Lucius Malfoy."

"I... didn't know you were married." He bowed. "I will see you later."

Once the man was gone Lucius turned to Alma. "Who was he?"

"A student at the Durmstrang academy. We met during the Triwizard Tournament. I was... much younger at the time, but we talked, some. He said I reminded him of his little sister. I helped him with a few things and as a thank you, he invited me to the Yule Ball. I wouldn't have been allowed to go, since I wasn't fifteen." She looked uncomfortable. "We kept in touch and I met him again after the war and..."

"You were in love with him."

"No. At least I don't think so," she said and shook her head. "I think he... might've been."

"I'd say he certainly was." Lucius was certain that the man _still_ was. He'd seen other men admire Alma, but this was something else.

He watched her talk to quite a few people, often standing next to him and then she disappeared out on the dance floor, at first with the minister and later he saw her dancing with both Harry and Ron. The Minister came over to his table and eyed Lucius.

"I'm impressed," he said and Lucius didn't answer, merely raised his eyebrow to inquire to what he was referring to. "When I saw her paired with you I was concerned. I have taken a liking to her, I was very impressed with her during the battles. She moved like I've never seen anyone move during a duel and..." he gave Lucius a big smile, "I saw her snapping a mans neck with just her hands and no magic involved. So even if I didn't think you'd be able to hurt her much without her simply killing you, I feared she might be unhappy."

"Surprisingly, no one warned me about her capability to defend herself," Lucius said with a snarl, "but oppose to what most people think, I'm not fond of _raping_ women anymore than I'm bound to do by law." That was a clear jab towards the entire marital law as it was and it seemed to have struck a nerve with The Minister. "And if this was so concerning to you, why didn't you interfere? I did requested to be freed from the marriage more than once."

"I couldn't. It's a type of lottery, different parameters are rated and then people are matched. Despite the initial confusion from my side about your particular match, it seemed to have worked out rather well."

"Yes," he said and searched her on the dance floor only to discover her with the Durmstrang man and whatever they were doing, it bothered him. "Quite well."

"Are you the one stopping her from working at the Auror's office?"

"I hadn't even heard it was an option until today."

"She would make an impressive contribution to our work."

He was fed up with the minister and also thought it was long overdue to stop that annoying boy from dancing with his wife. "As a former death eater that should hardly be something that I strived for."

"One of your former death eater friends did his very best to rape your present wife. That's when she snapped his neck. As a man who doesn't enjoy the thought of rape, I'm sure you can see why I find it valuable to have women who are capable to defend themselves even when the wand has been taken from her."

Lucius stared at him. "Who. Who tried to rape her?"

"That hardly matters, the man was dead the second he rolled of her and before he'd managed to do any bigger damage. She simply grabbed her wand and continued fighting." The Minister stepped close. "My main interest is if you're the one who has told her to not work here or if it's her own idea."

"As I said; I didn't know it was an option until tonight."

"If I manage to persuade her, would you stop her?"

"I'm rather fond of my neck. I find it's best to agree to things she wants to do. I've seen her train."

"Dueling?"

"No. Some Muggle-sport, I never remember its name." He smiled. "I'd say that her being capable of breaking a mans neck is far from the most astonishing thing she can do with her hands." He left the double meaning of that statement hanging and then bowed. "But I do see the potential use for it and I'll talk to her, now if you excuse me I'm going to have a dance with my wife."

"Ah, yes, I did notice the young man's not so repressed interest. And Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes?"

"Whatever other sins I lay upon you, I am holding it in your esteem that you are making someone I care about happy."

He nodded again and walked out on the dance floor. The annoying boy reluctantly took a step back when Lucius asked to take over and then he had Alma in his arms. She seemed embarrassed, but since he didn't want to make a scene in public he decided to wait with the questions for later, when they were in private.

"The Minister seems very eager to get you to the auror's office. If you're interested, I wouldn't object."

"You wouldn't like it," she said with a smile.

"No. I wouldn't."

"May I ask, is it that you don't want me working or don't want me doing that in particular."

"I don't want you working as an Auror. It's a hazardous job, and I want you safe." He dipped down his chin. "Do you want a job?"

"I don't know... maybe. It is getting rather boring just walking around the house and having lunches with friends."

"So training aurors in that muggle sport is something you'd enjoy?"

"I can't do that. He doesn't understand how much work it is. I've been doing it since I was a child. And I doubt most wizards and witches would see the point."

"Then what?"

"Do I have to make up my mind now, here, or can I think on it?"

"Think on it," he smiled and then spun her around in the dance before catching her again. "Would this be considered one of your events or one of mine?"

"We were both invited," she said seeming to think hard. "Which makes it both of our event. So..."

"Either we go to bed and sleep immediately when we come home or... ?"

"Or you spank me and then eat me out properly."

"I'm voting for the second option," he mumbled close to her ear. "What do you think?"

"Spank me with you hand?"

"Deal." He held her close to his chest and could smell her hair. "I think we could slip out of here in an hour or so without it being considered rude."

"An hour?" she whined.

"So eager," he chuckled.

But he was eager too, so about half an hour later they excused themselves and went home. They immediately went up to the bedroom and he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Undress. Slowly."

With the smile that did wonderful things to him, she moved the shoulder straps of her dress down and then released them, making her dress pool around her feet. And he watched her as she excruciatingly slowly undressed herself and when she was standing in front if him, wearing nothing but her birthday jewelry, his cock was so stiff it was aching. But instead of saying anything, he simply motioned towards his lap and she walked up and laid herself down on it with her pretty little behind in the air.

He stroke it, slowly and down between her legs which made her spread her legs a little. He felt her tense as he went further up but instead of dipping his fingers inside her he raised his hand and gave her the first slap. Seeing that red hand form on her behind made him stifle a groan, but instead of giving in, he continued to alter between caressing her, stroking her and giving her slaps. When he felt her sniveling he raised her up and had her straddle him. He wiped her cheeks.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" he mumbled as he leaned closer, but stopped when she shook her head. "I'm sure I have."

"I don't think so." And she seemed honest.

He searched his memory and could honestly not think of a time when he'd said it out loud to her. He had implied it, or said she was the most beautiful woman in a room, but never said how stunningly beautiful he thought she was.

"How neglectful of me," he caressed her face and leaned closer. "I should have, I've certainly found you beautiful since the day we got married."

"You have?"

"Oh, yes. Extremely beautiful." His lips was touching hers now. "Would my beautiful, dirty, little girl want me to lick her cunt?"

With a smile she nodded, and he gave her a brief kiss.

"Then lay down on the bed, and I will."

She did and when he rested between her legs he could see how wet she was.

"So wet," he said and looked up at he as he gave her the first lick. "And it tastes so good."

He made her cum before he slowly pressed inside her. When they were next to each other soaked in sweat and she had a soft smile on her lips he pulled her closer.

"What did that Durmstrang kid have to say?"

"Uh, I don't know... that I should've contacted him and... I don't know. Nothing important."

"That you should've contacted him and married him instead."

"Yes." She turned and looked at him. "It doesn't matter anymore."

Gently, he stroked her hair and gave her nose a pinch.

"It matters to me. You're mine."

She smiled at him. "Yes I am."

There was some relief to hear her say that, but he still didn't like the idea that another man had been so blunt with his wife. Maybe suggested more... or, anything. No man had the right to do that and never right in front of him.

"I didn't like it, in case that was unclear."

"It wasn't," she mumbled. She moved up on his chest. "You have nothing to worry about. I remember what you said."

"What I said?"

"When... we argued that time. You said that if I cheated on you you'd kill me."

He sighed. "I wouldn't, but I'd kill him, as painfully as possible." He turned and took her with him, holding her close.

"It doesn't matter what you'd do, because I wouldn't do that."

It was sweet of her, but she was nineteen, things changed. She didn't know it yet, but age really changed your perspective. Instead of saying any of that, he gave her nose a kiss.

"Good. How's your arse. Need salve?"

"No," she said with a yawn and moved closer.

He laid awake and listened to her falling asleep. He still felt uneasy about that Poliakoff and how he had... pursued Alma, so blatantly, right in front of him and... it was disrespectful. Lucius was not used to people being that disrespectful in front of him. Even just after the war, when his reputation was at its lowest, the disrespect and gossip had occurred behind his back or when he was not around, not in front of him, to his face. Alma moan in her sleep next to him, moving a little closer and when he looked at her she smiled in her sleep. He would kill anyone who tried to take her from him, without hesitation. She was his.

-o0o-

Lucius walked through the hallway and into the library in an attempt to find Alma and was startled when he stood face to face with Hermione.

"Mrs. Weasley," he said noticed how the color left her face. "I didn't know you were here."

"Alma said I could check you library."

"Yes, of course. I'm looking for her, is she here?"

"No," a voice said behind him. "She left to get her notebook."

He turned around and stood face to face with that horrid boy, Poliakoff. Why the hell was he here? If Alma had invited him...

"Minni!" he said instead of wasting words on the retched boy. When she popped up with a 'Master' he kept staring at the bastard. "Where's Alma?"

"In her room Master, I was just there."

He turned around and walked out. Alma met him in the hallway and after grabbing her arm, he dragged her into the closest room and slammed the door behind them.

"What is he doing here?" he growled. Alma stared at him, trembling almost. "You better come up with a very satisfactory answer within two seconds or I'll go in there and rip his face off with my bare hands."

"He... I think he... Hermione said..." She stopped talking and just stared at him. "Are you angry?"

"Yes!" he yelled. "I'm fucking furious!"

He walked up to her and grabbed her and when she yelped in fear he stopped and changed his mind, he pulled her closer and kissed her. She was startled, but soon responded. Backing her up against a wall he kept kissing her and lifted her up.

"I'm fucking furious," he growled as he ripped off her knickers, "because you're mine and," he opened his own pants before shoving his finger up her pussy to make sure she was wet, "that retched boy is coming here to take what's _mine_," he thrusted inside her and she groaned against the side of his neck. "Say it!"

"Say, what?" He pulled out of her and she grabbed his cheeks. "No!"

"Tell me who you belong to."

"You. I'm yours." And he slammed inside her again. "All yours, please don't stop!"

He claimed her lips and did his very best to fuck her through the wall. Hard, deep thrusts and she panted, moaned and then he felt her insides pulsating around him and that was it. He released inside her, clenching her arse and groaning into neck.

Once he managed to gather his breath, he pulled out of her and looked at the disheveled girl standing on shaky legs in front of him. With a sigh he reached out and ran his thumb over her lips.

"You okay?"

"Yes," she exhaled and looked up at him. "He found Hermione and when she said she was on her way her he kind of invited himself. I didn't invite him."

"Make sure he knows he's not welcome here again. I don't care how, but I don't want to see him again."

"I will."

He leaned against her and gave her a kiss. "I'm not angry at you. I merely lost it when I saw him, and I wanted to make sure..."

"That I knew how you felt about it."

"More that you knew how I feel about you." He stroke her nose with his. "I was planning on letting you walk around without knickers and my seed dripping out of you, just to remind you, but I think that's a bit much."

She laughed and put her arms around his neck. "I don't need any reminders that I'm yours. I tend to remember it even without them."

"I'm going back to my study, when I come out he better not be here. That Granger-girl is welcome to stay if she swears she won't bring him here again."

"She will. I promise."

He gave Alma one more demanding kiss. "And we're going to Paris next weekend. Just so you know." That's why he had been looking for her, to tell her that.

"Okay."

He left her there and a while later there was a careful knock on his door.

"Enter," he yelled and was surprised when he looked up and saw Hermione coming inside. He turned his attention back down on the parchment he was currently reading.

"Mr. Malfoy. I just wanted to apologies. He took me off guard."

"I find it hard to think anyone takes you off guard, Mrs. Wesley, but apology accepted on the condition you don't bring him here again, or anywhere near Alma again."

"Of course not, Mr. Malfoy."

He looked up when he noticed that she wasn't leaving. "Was there anything else?"

"No, Mr. Malfoy. Thank you for letting me visit your library," she said and finally left him.

A while later the door opened and it was Alma.

"Can I sit in here and read?"

"Of course," he replied and watched her snuggled up in an armchair.

He was actually finished with what needed to be done, but figured he could reply to some invitations since she was there. He liked working with her in the study. When he was all done, he got up and walked over to her, running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry," he said and when she looked up with a surprised face he smiled. "I was out of line, and I'm sorry if I hurt or scared you."

She shook her head. "No, you didn't." Then she smiled. "You know I like it when you're rough."

"Being rough and being violet are two very different things, and I don't want you to... be scared of me."

She grabbed his robe and pulled him down. "Tell me I'm yours."

He leaned closer and smiled. "You, you beautiful girl, is all _mine._"


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world is the property of JK Rowling and all relevant copyright holders._

_Thank you so much for the follows, favs and reviews! I hope you like the rest as well._

* * *

**9**

Alma looked at the cake on the table. She straightened the corset she'd bought that morning and refastened the garter clips. She was sitting at her usual chair by the dining table.

When Lucius finally came walking, he was holding a stack of parchments, but halted when he saw her. A smile spread on his lips, and he dropped the parchments at the end of the table, came over to her and leaning over the back of the chair, slipping his hand into the corset.

"This is new," he said while tweaking her nipple. Then he noticed the cake. "What's the celebration?"

"It's our anniversary."

He looked at her. "I'm fairly sure we celebrated our anniversary in Paris. If we didn't, I have no idea why I spent a full night fucking you tied up in a whole line of wonderful positions."

"You know as well as I do it might as well have been because you felt like it, but I'm not saying that wasn't our anniversary. This is another anniversary."

He moved around the chair and leaned against the table next to her.

"What anniversary?"

"Well, I'm insulted." She said and cut a piece of the cake. "Would Mr. Malfoy want a hint?"

"He would, Mrs. Malfoy."

"The very thing we're celebrating took place in this room."

"This room?" He honestly looked confused, and if she hadn't been so eager, she would've been annoyed.

"Really! I can't believe you, I've been preparing _all_ day for this." She picked up her piece cake with her fingers and took a bite before demonstratively licking her fingers. "We're celebrating my first orgasm. I got it right there," she pointed towards the end of the table, "on this very table."

His smile grew. "And how have you prepared for this, besides dressing in something that looks ravishingly hot on you?"

"And baking a cake!"

"And baking a cake."

"I have a butt plug."

"Exactly what are you saying?" he mumbled as he leaned closer.

"I'm saying, we should celebrate this event by you fucking me in the ass for the first time, on this table. Over there."

It had been pretty obvious to her that he _really_ wanted to do that, but she'd been nervous about it. He'd bought her a few butt plugs, initially to toy with by herself and then he'd played with them a little as well, but she'd still not felt ready. He hadn't pushed her, not at all, pointing out that he was very satisfied either way and that she should just let him know if he crossed a line when he tempted her.

Besides those first months, it had been a great marriage. She was really happy with the fairly grumpy, often snarling man more than twice her age. He followed her to weddings, to her parents or relatives for birthdays or whatnot, constantly counting the lashes she'd receive when the got home before he'd fuck her.

She accompanied him to formal dinners or business trips, bored out of her mind since most of the other wives were around the age of her mother and hated her. Each of those nights he ate her out until she screamed before he fucked her.

That's how they got by in each others, very different, lives; by looking forward to whatever naughty thing they'd do that night when it was just the two of them again.

And they talked. About everything, especially the things that bothered them. After the first months of constant misunderstandings, he told her to 'fucking' tell her when things bothered her. So she did. He probably regretted it when she had her nagging periods, but it worked out.

The only thing she'd never told him was that she loved him. How could she?

She looked at him, his long, almost white hair, gray eyes, and thin mouth. He leaned over and the sides of his mouth were tipped upwards.

"Are you saying you are sitting on that chair with a butt plug up your ass?"

"Yes, sir."

He grabbed the ruby necklace she was wearing for the occasion and pulled her out of the chair until she was flush against him. Holding her eyes with his, he ran his hand along the lacing on the back and into her panties. When his fingers reached the plug, he moaned and pressed his crotch against her. She could feel he was already hard.

"I might still need lube," she pointed out, she was still worried.

"Of course," he dipped down and sucked on her lower lip. "I want you to like this, because I want to do this again."

She decided to give him the sign for what she wanted. "So, Sir, are you going to fuck your dirty girl in the ass?"

His eyes glittered with excitement, and he grabbed her jaw and gave her a rough, wet and breathtaking kiss. When he let go she drew a deep breath and he growled. "That's exactly what I'm going to do."

The next second she was face down on the table and he ripped off her panties.

"I'm going to do this, exactly like I did that first time, but instead of your sweet, tight, pink pussy, I'm going to fuck you in the ass."

She dearly hoped it wouldn't be exactly like the first time, because as far as she could remember, he'd just shoved his dick in and pounded like a mad man, and although it had been great in that situation, it didn't seem it would be as great when he did it in her ass.

His hand was holding her neck, she hoped his other was in the lube and then she heard his hoarse voice next to her ear.

"I'm going to take this plug out, and I must admit, darling, the thought of you pushing it in while thinking about this moment is something I'm going to think about often." He tugged it, and she closed her eyes. It didn't hurt, he pulled carefully. In fact, it felt rather nice and she moaned. "Oh, my. I think the dirty little slut liked that. Didn't she?"

"Yes," she admitted.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this, and I think you are too."

She felt his lube covered fingers enter her rear. He'd done that before and she closed her eyes, trying to lie still, but another moan escaped her, and he chuckled again.

"Ready?"

"Yes. Please."

Then he dipped his fingers in her pussy and she opened her eyes in surprise.

"Don't worry, honey. I only wanted to see how turned on you were from this. Think this is the top ten of how wet that tight cunt of yours have ever been."

"Please."

And she finally felt him lining up and then gently press.

"Take deep breaths and relax." He massaged her butt cheeks and it seemed to help her relax. "Oh, Merlin," he groaned as he penetrated deeper. "Oh, honey," he exhaled and rested on her back with his lips agains her cheek. "I keep thinking nothing could make me feel better, and you keep proving me wrong. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"I'm balls deep in your arse. All the way in and it's magnificent."

"Oh, lord," she muttered and experimentally moved her ass, causing him to pull out a little and then go back inside. They both moaned.

Holding her hip to pin her to the table, he started to move, in and out of her, and it was good. She still would prefer the regular, but this was pretty good. What really got to her, was the sounds he was making. He loved this.

"Alma, you have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this. I've been dreaming of this tight little arse. Fuck!"

He started to move faster and let go of her hip, pulling her away slightly from the table and reached down, and when he hit her clit there were fireworks behind her eyes.

"Lucius!"

"You better be ready because I can't hold off anymore. I'm going to fuck you up your ass so hard."

"Yes."

"So hard, I'm going to pound into you and I'm going to do my very best to make you scream with every fucking movement."

"Yes!" That was pretty much already the case.

"Arms over your head on the table!" He grabbed her hair and pinned her head down. Leaning over and licking her cheek. "Do you like that? Do you like my dick pounding into your tight asshole."

"Yes. Oh, god, Lucius, yes!"

"Then _come_," he groaned into her ear as he slapped her clit.

And she did. She hadn't even imagined that he would be able to do that, but she did. And while she did, he pounded into her like a mad man, only to cum up her ass not seconds later.

He rested on her back and she felt him letting go of her hair and gently stroke it to the side before kissing her cheek.

"If you're okay with it, darling, I think I'm going to gloat about the fact that I managed to make you cum the first time I took you up the ass for the next few years."

"I'm okay with it," she said in a sigh and the laughed a little. "I'm curious."

"About what?"

"Is there any type of sex that you're bad at?"

"I seem to remember you not being overly impressed with my mechanical sex-skills."

"In all honesty, that was probably more because of me."

"No, honey," he said and pulled out of her with a sigh, muttering something she assumed was a cleaning spell. "I think that if I had made an effort that could've been nicer."

"You tried," she said and turned around, caressing his face. "I just found you quite hideous at the time and was mostly bothered by your attempts."

"I have no idea what magic that possessed you to changed you mind about that, but I'm glad it did."

"Fucking. The magic of great, rough fucks." She gave him a kiss. "So that would probably be the magic of your cock."

He laughed. "How are you feeling?"

She wiggled her behind a little and shrugged. "Feels a bit odd, but it's not sore."

"That's thanks to walking around all day with a butt plug up your ass."

"It wasn't _all_ day."

"Hush, don't ruin my fantasies." He took a step back and buttoned up his pants. "So what did you plan for the rest of the evening?"

"I thought I'd spend it with my husband, if he's so inclined." She looked down at her knicker-less bottom. "Might put on some clothes for it."

"I hadn't realized this was and anniversary so I have some work to do, but I could do it in our bedroom if that's okay with you."

She nodded and pointed towards the cake. "Bring that."

"I have to say, Alma," he said behind her as they walked out of the room. "Your ass has always been nice bare, but I think I like it even more now."

That night she was in bed, leaning against the headboard while reading a book with Lucius next to her, reading through and signing parchments. She lost herself in the book and didn't look up until she, in the back of the head, noticed he had been still for a while, and she looked at him. He was studying her and smiled when their eyes met.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." He took her book, put it down next to her and grabbing her hips, he pulled her down to her back. "I'm tired. Really, really tired, it's been a long day, so I'm gonna fall asleep next to you, you're welcome to keep reading if you want."

"I'd like to keep reading." She took the book and gave him a kiss. "Wake me up in the morning so we can have breakfast."

She sat up again, and he laid down facing her, holding a hand on her thigh. She heard when his breaths got heavier and continued reading for another hour before getting down next to him, bumping him until he put his arm around her in his sleep.

He woke her up in the morning, but was already dressed.

"Get down as soon as possible, I need to be off soon."

"Another meeting?" she asked as she got out of bed. "What are you up to? There's been a lot of meetings lately."

He grabbed her shoulders and gave her a kiss. "I'm going to buy another company in Paris, and one in Madrid, so I hope you like Madrid because we'll be spending some time there soon."

"I've never been."

"How about Venice?"

"No!" she said in an exhale with big eyes. "You're going to let me come to Venice? I've always wanted to go to Venice, since I was a little girl." She jumped up in his arms, latching her legs around him. "Are you just buying?"

"No, I'm selling the one in Rome, but we'll go there too." He smiled at her. "What other cities have you been dreaming of?"

"Tokyo."

"Why haven't you told me that?"

"You never asked." He gave her the stern look. "What? You want a list of cities I'd like to see?"

"Yes. I'm not saying we're going to all of them, but it at least gives me some idea if I want to surprise you on an anniversary."

"Suddenly a butt plug and an anal fuck on the table seems so cheap."

"No," he said and gave her a kiss before putting her back down on the floor. "It wasn't, you gave me something of yourself, that's so much more than a trip."

"I'm starting to suspect that you're up to no good because you've been so... sweet lately." She pulled on a dress. "For months, when I think about it."

"I'm trying to be nice to my beautiful sex toy wife, because she makes me... happy. Okay?"

"I make you happy?"

"Of course you do, don't be silly, you know that." He smacked her behind. "Breakfast."

He'd actually never said that to her, and she smiled as she walked down to the breakfast table. As usual, Lucius read the paper, and she'd brought down the book for the day before.

"Oh!" he suddenly said and when she looked at him he looked... worried or... she had no idea what she was seeing. He slowly turned the paper in her direction to show her what had cause the reaction.

'Ministry abandons Marriage Law; We will allow all requested divorces'. The law had been criticized, and that was still putting it mildly. People like her parents, who'd seen their half-blood children married off to death eaters had been horrified. The fact that some girls had been used horribly, raped daily and beaten up, gone to the authorities just to be sent back to their husbands hadn't made it any better in the public's eyes. It had also meant that men had seen it as their right to treat their wives however they pleased. Usually, getting a divorce was not easy, it wasn't uncommon that people lived apart for years without getting a divorce since it wasn't worth the trouble. But even that was uncommon. Most people sucked it up and stayed in their marriage.

"Well..." she started and took the paper from him. "That's probably just as good. It wasn't that good of an idea to begin with."

That's when it hit her and she looked at Lucius in what she could only assume, was horror.

"Do you want a divorce?"

He straighten his face. "No. I thought you might want one."

"What? Why?" She didn't. Not at all, but she wasn't sure how to tell him and suddenly he stood up. "You're leaving?"

"I told you, I have a meeting. We can talk when I come back."

"When is that?"

"Tonight."

Her insides were in turmoil the entire day. She met Sue in Diagon Alley. It seemed as if everyone was talking about the Ministry's sudden change of mind. They'd been defending the law for over a year, and just like that, they admitted that it was bad for the Magical Society, said they skip the law, let everyone who wants a divorce get a divorce and then we can pretend as if it never happened. They did say they would try the carrot instead of the whip and _encourage_ people to have more children and get married. There would also be some type of reward for those who stayed married.

"What are you thinking?" Sue asked. "I mean, are you going to apply for divorce."

"Are you?"

"I don't know," Sue said with a shrug. "It's... I think we're doing okay. I mean. Snape's grumpy and all that, but... We've sort of found a way to live together."

"I'm happy," Alma mumbled. "I don't want to get divorced at all, but I'm not sure he would feel the same."

"Why wouldn't he? You both seem happy. A happy marriage is rarely something you feel alone."

"Yes, but... I'm a half-blood. He's a... well, everyone know what he is."

"Or was."

"I don't know. I don't think... that it'll be good enough now when he can get out of it."

"Alma," Sue started and took her hand. "You need to talk about him. I'm sure he's... He's older, he has a son."

"Yes, but what if he'll only agree to... stay with me if we don't have kids. I mean, I'm not sure I want kids, but I think I'll eventually start hating him when I start wanting one, or when I start feeling that I'm good enough to have around but not good enough for kids."

"Honey, you are going to drive yourself insane if you let your brain think all those things instead of just talking to the man. You two are good at talking."

"I'm not sure I want the truth in this case, so I'm not sure I'll dare to ask."

"Alma, _talk_ to him."

"Have you and Snape talked about it?"

"A little, at breakfast. He told me to think it over. That it was up to me, he was too old to find someone new, and he was more than happy to stay married to me, but he understood if I wanted the opportunity to find someone younger or... just someone else."

By the time Alma came home, she felt even worse. It was as if she'd thought about it too much, and she just wanted to stop thinking about it. She wanted to go back to the feeling the day before when she'd been waiting for him in the dining room with a butt plug up her behind, eager for him to come home so she could give him his surprise.

"Miss Alma, Master send a note that he would be late and you would have to have dinner by yourself."

"Oh. Could you please send it up to the room?"

"Absolutely, Miss Alma," Minni said before she poofed and was gone.

She couldn't eat, she tried and then started to cry, out of nowhere. She had no idea how to behave or what to do. Finally she settled on taking a bath. While she waited for the tub to fill up, she sat on the edge and sighed to herself.

"Hey," Lucius said as he walked inside. He looked at her for a few seconds and then sat down next to her. "You okay?"

"Would you believe me if I said yes?"

"No. I'm guessing you've had a lot to think about today. Seems to be the only thing everyone has been talking about."

She nodded and then felt those treacherous tears again.

"Have you been thinking about it?" she eventually asked.

"Of course. It's hard not to."

She didn't want to ask. Instead she looked at him and dried her cheeks.

"Any chance I can convince you to take a bath with me?"

"Always," he smiled and stood up to remove his clothes.

He stepped into the bath, leaned agains the edge and indicated for her to sit down between his legs. It wasn't their first bath together. Most of the others had led to him pleasuring her in the bath. Or her pleasuring him. Somehow she didn't think this bath would lead to that. She sat down and leaned against his shoulder.

"I would... understand," Lucius started, "if you wanted to find someone who's more your age or with a better reputation to marry. So if you want a divorce, I won't object."

"I don't," she mumbled and felt more tears on her cheeks. "But if you do, to find someone who can give you more pureblood children, I would... try to understand that."

"If this had happened a year ago, I would've said yes, that I didn't want to have any half-blood children, and I would've divorced you. It's different now."

"What would make a Malfoy change his mind about half-bloods?" she muttered.

"You. It's madness, you're young, half-blood, and... I love you." She turned and stared at him. "And I'm known to be very persistent when I make up my mind. So I might _say_ that I'd agree to the divorce, but I'm gonna do my very best to persuade you to stay with me."

She couldn't believe him! He'd never even _hinted_ on having any such feelings. Then when she thought about it, neither had she.

"You do know what staying married to me would do to your reputation among your pureblood friends?"

"They've seen you. They probably think they know _exactly_ why I'm staying married to you," he said with a crooked smile. "That would only be half the truth. And I'd say that the it would increase my reputation among some other people if I manage to keep you. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Imagine what staying married to me would do to your reputation. It would ruin it. Nice girl who fought for Potter married to one of the leading Death Eaters. And when given the chance to divorce you chose to stay."

"True. But you know how girls always wants the bad boy."

"Well you got one."

"So you love me?"

"Yes."

"And if I'd want a child or children?"

"I'd still love you, and I'd do my very best to get you pregnant. I think I would rather enjoy the process. And I'd love the child."

She finally turned around and straddled him to see him. His gray eyes, the long hair he had in a pony tail that day and she held his face.

"I didn't know that you loved me."

"I never told you."

"Why?"

"Because you're young, and I know you're infatuated by me, maybe have a little crush, and I wanted you to grow into your feelings without me affecting you. I knew you would eventually. We're a very... well fitted couple. I'm grumpy and you're not. More importantly, you don't care when I'm grumpy. You're not afraid of me... anymore, I might add. The sex is... beyond anything. Eventually you would've grown to love me, too."

"What makes you think I don't? It's not any less valid just because I'm young." She leaned forward and kissed him. "I was so scared you'd divorce me."

"So the idea to divorce me and find someone your own age, someone with a better reputation, it never crossed your mind?"

"No. Where would I find a man who'd put a diamond necklace around my neck and spank me wet?"

He laughed. "No, that would be hard."

"And young boys don't have that refined taste when it comes to sex. They're just glad if they're getting some."

"Also very true. You are such a wise young woman. Another reason why I love you."

"Will I still be your little dirty girl with the perfect cunt even if you love me?"

"Oh, yes." He smiled and pinched her nipple. "Always."

"Half-blood and all?"

"Half-blood and all," he answered with a smile. "You must know that you make me happy."

"You told me this morning, although that was the first time."

"I should've told you every morning and I'm sorry that I'm a proud old man who's not used to... show these things."

"At least we talked in time and not really any harm done."

She was so relieved and full of love that she didn't give a damn that he'd never told her before.

"I think it's that forgiving heart that's main reason that this marriage work." He moved her until she was sitting right on his dick. "I'm glad you have it, you're gonna need it. I'm going to keep forgetting celebrations, I'll still be proud and vain, and I'm gonna flaunt you around, ridiculously please to have something so beautiful on my arm, even more now when everyone knows you stayed with me, and I'll be insanely jealous when you talk to other men."

"I've noticed," she said and moved closer, "But at least I know now that it's a little bit because you love me and not only because you think of me as your possession."

"You are mine, and I'll always think of you as mine." He angled until he slipped inside her. "So it's a good thing you've said you're staying."

"I happen to think of you as mine as well." She leaned her head on his shoulder, licking his neck. "There's a lot of women who're eyeing you."

"We should stage a fight and you'd scare them. They'd back off." He pulled her hair to get her to lean back and licked her chest. "Besides, I don't care about those women."

"I know. That's why I don't beat the shit outta them."

The bath wasn't the best place for sex and she was glad when he stood up and started walking towards the bed, mumbling spells to get them dry. He laid them down on the bed, slid inside her again.

"Look at me, Alma," he said, hovering over her. "I'm gonna tell you all day today, probably for a few weeks and then I'll be sure of you staying and go back to a proud, grumpy old man again, but I love you. And even when I'm that proud man, I'll still love you."

"Okay."

"And I was serious about the list. I want it, because being a rich, proud old man means that I'm gonna show you how much I love you by buying you things, instead of saying it. That's how I work."

She wrapped her legs around him. "Does that mean that you've loved me since you gave me all that jewelry?"

"Yes. Or at least been in love with you since then."

She lost focus for a while. He'd been in love with her since then. That was... at Neville's wedding. A really long time ago. Before she'd even fully realized herself that she was in love with him.

"Not to complain, darling, but when you drift off it brings back bad memories about us having sex. I like you present when I do this."

"Sorry, you caught me off guard."

He laughed. "Not half as off guard as I was when I understood why I was throwing diamonds on you."


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world is the property of JK Rowling and all relevant copyright holders._

_Thank you so much for the follows, favs and reviews!_

* * *

**10**

Lucius was standing by the bar and watched his wife dance with her cousin Neville. She looked stunning, as always. She had a burgundy red dress which was clinging to her hips, showed off the back and perfectly accentuated her amazing butt cheeks. Seeing them like that made him want to spank her. Unfortunately it was his event so there wouldn't be any spanking. Not that he minded going down on her, quite the opposite, but that ass was taunting him with its perfectness.

He also noticed the other men looking at her with a renewed interest, obviously expecting her to soon be back on the market.

He had panicked when he saw that article. There had of course be rumors that the law might be abandoned. The suggestions he'd heard had been ranged from it just being dropped with no effect on the already married couples, meaning that they'd still have to live up to the demands put on them when they were married with kids and regular sex, to everyone getting off it all if they wanted. He hadn't been surprised that they'd gone for the extreme option. The rage against the law in the magical world had been extreme. Parents protesting that their sons and daughters were forced to marry people they'd never even met. Or worse; former death eaters like him.

The last six months Lucius relationship with Alma's parents had been good. Pleasant even. The two of them had been invited to dinner quite regularly and they had paid in kind. The first time her parents had been extremely uncomfortable, but these days the dinners were pleasant even if they were at the mansion. They were Alma's parents so they knew her and they knew that she was happy with him. That alone made them like him and he understood why. He found the woman Draco was married to rather silly, but she made Draco happy so he liked her.

"There are bets on you," Snape said as he came to stand next to him. "How long it takes before your wife applies for divorce."

"I had a feeling they were." He took the glass Snape was offering. "Did you place a bet?"

"No."

"Stupid. I'm sure you could make quite a lot of money since you know we're not getting a divorce."

"I know. Sue told me."

"Sue?"

"Apparently they'd talked the day the news was released. Your girl was terrified you'd divorce her so you wouldn't get a half-blood child. Or just because you were fed up with her." Snape emptied his drink. "And since I'm quite aware of your feeling towards her, I'm fairly certain there's no divorce in sight."

"So Sue tells you what they're talking about?"

"Sometimes."

"What about you two? Have you decided?"

"No divorce," Snape said and shook his head.

"Congratulations?"

Snape laughed. "I've gotten used to her, she to me and... Might not be love, but we enjoy each other's company. It could become love." He nodded towards Alma. "Was it merely her stunning revelation that made you get over the half-blood part?"

"Her stunning revelation, her personality and," he looked meaningly at his old friend. "you're a half-blood. You're my oldest friend, guess I figured it had to mean something."

"I'm honored," he said with a sarcastic bow, "the man who swayed a Malfoy from his purity quest."

Lucius opted to laugh about it. He looked at the vultures gathering around Alma and Neville. "I think I'm going to go and make a statement."

"Please do. I'm going to go and see what that does to the bets."

"Keep me informed."

"You know it."

He walked out to the dance floor, Neville let go of Alma and she turned around, looking surprised.

"Do you mind?"

"No, Sir," Neville responded and took a step back.

He put and arm around Alma's waist and took her hand.

"Only time you dance with me is when you want to remind someone I'm your wife, so who is it this time?"

"They're placing bets on us. How soon you'll apply for divorce."

"You're messing with the bets," she said with a smile.

"Yes. So please look very much in love while we do this and then I thought we'd have a huge fight in the bar in an hour. To finalize it, I planned on us getting caught, fucking in the bathroom towards the end of the night."

"That should do some interesting things with the betting. Do you have someone on the inside?"

"Snape." He leaned closer. "I was joking, but I have a feeling you were perfectly serious."

"Maybe." She smiled at him. "Why are you more annoyed than usual. Or... proud. Hard time making up my mind about exactly what's wrong with you."

"I enjoy showing you off, but I hate other men looking at you thinking they have a chance."

"Interesting," she giggled. "I sense that I might get fucked fairly thoroughly tonight."

"You will, but that's more because of how you look. And you're already wearing the necklace."

He liked putting a Malfoy-jewelry necklace on her. In his mind it was a way to signal that she was his, and he liked spanking her when those extremely valuable things was the only thing she was wearing. Her naked, tied up, with a diamond necklace around her neck and high heels... it got him turned on just thinking about it.

"Mr. Malfoy, I think you're forgetting that this is _your_ event that_ I_ accompanied _you_ to. Which means that you're going down on me, make me cum and then get to fuck me."

He'd forgotten that, he probably would be able to convince her to take a spanking, but he liked these traditions.

"Such a greedy girl," he muttered, but he couldn't help smiling. "Can you wear the necklace while I do it?"

"Yes," she smiled.

After the dance she disappeared into the crowd, he kept busy as well, but saw her now and then. Sometimes on the dance floor, and it was while looking at her dancing that Sue came up to him.

"I would've thought that was something that bothered you. Her dancing with other men."

"No," he said, not taking his eyes off her. "Because I know I can take over whenever I like. Also, because I know she's capable of snapping their neck in less than a second, and I know she would do that if they touched her inappropriately."

Sue laughed. "I'm glad you talked. She was very worried. She loves you a great deal, I hope you know that."

"I do." He looked at her laughing and giving the man a smile before leaving the dance floor, heading towards him. "I'm more uncertain to why."

"I would've thought that was obvious," Sue laughed. "You respect her and you've done that all along. She was scared senseless when she married you, and you respected her to the best of your ability. Women notice those things."

"I assume you could tell me why I love her, too." He said it half as a joke and half because he wondered if she could tell him.

"Because she brought forward parts of you that you didn't know existed."

He stared at Sue and then felt Alma circle his waist. "Sue, are you gossiping about what we're gossiping about?"

"No," Sue said with a smile. "I think I just opened up his eyes a little."

"You know what that does to men!" Alma scolded her friend and then looked at him.

Sue was right, absolutely right. It wasn't the only reason, but it surely was one of them.

"When are you coming back from Madrid?"

"Four days," Lucius answered even if the question was directed at Alma. "I'll make sure she sends you an owl, but if you excuse me, I'm going to take my wife home now."

"Have fun," Sue giggled and gave Alma a kiss on the cheek.

They said goodbye to everyone that mattered before going home. When he came out from the bathroom, Alma was on her back in the bed, in nothing but that necklace and high heels.

-o0o-

Alma had never been in Madrid before. The magic society was huge there and the shops very exclusive. She would've enjoyed them so much more if she'd been in them with Sue, Hannah, Hermione or Lucius, but not with these women.

She had no idea why they were so malicious. Mean, constant hints about divorce, or how she was only staying with Lucius so she would be able to uphold the lifestyle she'd gotten used to.

During dinner she sat silent next to Lucius, listening to him talking business and ignoring the conversation the women were having. Towards the end of the dinner, it all came crashing down on her, she felt like crap. Just then, Lucinda, one of the ringleaders, leaned over and ran her hand along the ruby necklace she was wearing.

"Such a beautiful necklace. I can see how things like this would be hard to give up and probably worth staying with such an old man."

"Oh, it's not the jewelry that makes her stay," Lucius said and Lucinda jumped in her chair, she probably hadn't expected him to hear her. "It's the fact that I make her cum like the Hogwarts Express whenever she wears them."

"Excuse me!"

He leaned closer. "I eat her pussy until she comes like the Hogwarts Express whenever she wears beautiful Jewelry. It turns me on." He stood up. "So if you excuse us, that's what we're going to do now."

He took Alma's hand and walked her up to the room. When they came into the room, he sat her down on the bed.

"Wanna tell me about today?" he asked. She shook her head and dried her cheeks. "They think you're staying with me for the money?"

"Yes." Then she giggled. "I think you might've changed their mind about that. Now the think I'm an orgasm craving crazy woman."

"Wouldn't be far off." He sat down next to me. "You should've told me."

"It hasn't been like this every time." She took his hand and looked at him. "I don't care, as long as you know why I'm staying, that's fine."

"I do care. I don't accept my business partners' wives treating my wife badly. And I never will." He kissed her hand. "I'll bring Sue here for tomorrow. She'll keep you company."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"And, honey, if people treat you bad, you _tell_ me. Alway. And also, you bite back. You're Mrs. Malfoy, you don't take any crap from _anyone_."

She leaned against him. "Okay." She turned her head and looked at him. "Can I sit on your face for that trip with the Hogwarts Express?"

"Yes you can." He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you and I know you love me, which means I know why you're staying with me, so don't think for a second they can make me divorce you by sowing bad seeds."

"I still think you owe me the head of the century after today."

"I agree."

She was lying next to him a few hours later, resting on his arm and stroking the hair on his chest. He was sleeping, but she couldn't. No matter what he said, or what she said, it felt like that horrible woman had sown a seed of doubt in _her_ rather than him. And also; she didn't want people to think that about her.

She got out of bed, took her robe and went out on the balcony after summoning a cup of tea.

"She's a bitch," she heard and it took her a few seconds to be able to locate it. It was coming from the balcony next to theirs. "Lucinda, she's a bitch and she's been trying to start something with Lucius for years. Always talks about how even their names match."

It was Yvetta, one of the slightly younger wives, she was in her mid-thirties.

"I didn't know that," Alma said. "I knew she was a bitch, but not that she..."

"Was after your husband." Yvette smiled. "Mind if I jump over?"

"No. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please," she said as she sat down. "I'm sorry I haven't... defended you more. Frankly; I was kind of surprised to see you."

"You thought she was right."

"Maybe a little. Or in combination of him being... rather determined when it's something he wants." She sipped from the tea. "But after his brilliant performance tonight, I figured it out."

"You did?"

"Yes. You two actually love each other. I mean, I get that the Hogwarts Express orgasms help, but I don't think that's all there is. And I admit; I'm surprised."

"Think we all are," Alma mumbled and then laughed. "My parents most of all."

"I think she'll calm down tomorrow. Lucius is an important business partner to her husband. Her insulting you, upsetting Lucius, probably cost her quite a beating."

"Beating?" Alma exclaimed.

"One of the reasons she was rather happy when Narcissa died, she hoped Lucius would take her as his mistress, pay for her so she could leave her husband."

"Why doesn't she just leave him?"

"Because she's all those things she accused you of. She loves expensive things and probably thinks a few beatings a year makes it worth it." She put out her cigarette. "Either way, she'll be nicer tomorrow. Probably annoyingly nice."

"It doesn't matter. My friend is coming tomorrow. I'll spend the day with her." She looked at Yvette. "You could come with us, if you'd prefer that."

"I think I would. I'll see you for breakfast" She stood up and just as she was about to climb over to her own balcony, she turned around. "He sent for her, didn't he? So you'd have better company."

"Yes."

"Madly in love with you," she laughed and disappeared.

"Are you talking to someone?" Lucius asked when he came outside.

"Yes. Yvette. She seems nice. She's coming with me and Sue tomorrow."

"Your choice." He pulled her out of the chair. "I'm bringing you to these things so I have company in bed which means I don't like waking up alone."

"Then don't fall asleep before I'm tired."

"Get that little ass inside, and I'll get you tired."

She laughed and walked inside with his hand holding a firm grip of her ass.

Sue came the next day and her shopping spree with her and Yvette was great fun. Yvette sat next to her at dinner that night. Sue had left during the evening, content that Yvette would take care of Alma. Alma was still happy that she'd come. Lucinda kept eyeing her and did try to catch her when she went to the bathroom. Apologizing profusely, but Alma didn't care.

"Had a better day?" Lucius asked when they got back to their room.

"Yes," she answered as she undressed. "How was your day?"

"Productive." He pulled her close and kissed her. "Promise me to talk about when people treat you badly. It means they treat me badly too."

"Okay. I'm still learning all this, you know."

"You're doing good, darling. I'm proud of you, always."


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world is the property of JK Rowling and all relevant copyright holders._

_Thank you so much for the follows, favs and reviews!_

* * *

**11**

Things happened fast, and suddenly they had their second anniversary. They spent it in Venice at a luxury hotel. Once again they spent hours in bed, talking, eating and fucking. He took her to the sights as well, since he enjoyed showing her things. When they went to bed that night, Alma was reading, and he was going through parchments.

The books she was reading was boring, mindnumblingly boring, and she didn't have the energy to try to fetch another one and looked at the two piles Lucius had sorted the parchments in.

"Why two piles?"

"One is urgent and the other are mostly invitations and things I can read later."

"Want me to help you with the not so important pile?"

He looked up at her with a surprised face. "Book boring?"

"Yes, but I'd like to help you. If I could help you with these things, you'd get more time to focus on me."

He smiled and gave her the pile. "Go through these, sort them and inform me how you see fit, and I'll go through them tomorrow to see how you did."

"Anyway I want?"

"I want to see how you think first. That way I'll know what to teach you."

She went through it all carefully, and she sorted it into different piles and made small notes on them. By the time she was finished, Lucius had been done for quite some time and was watching her with a small smile.

"What?" she asked and put them all aside.

"Nothing, just don't think I've see you so eager in quite a while." He moved closer. "Think I've figured out how to keep you happy when I don't have time to give you my full attention."

That's how it started. He was quite impressed with how she'd sorted and valued the invitations and the information, just had a few comments. He kept commenting the following weeks and just a few months later she was going through all his mail. Sorting what he needed to answer or read himself, and what she could respond to and just have him sign. Which was what she was doing one day when he came into the study.

"What are you wearing today?" he asked as he collected his parchments.

"Clothes," she answered as she kept writing the letter she was currently working on.

He chuckled and pulled her out of the chair. "Take them off."

She smiled and did. Two minutes later she was sprawled out on his desk, and he was eating her out.

"Believe it or not," he mumbled as he slid inside her, "I brought other clothes for you to wear, but this is much more pleasant."

She didn't have the wits to ask him what the meaning of other clothes was, since she was closing in on an orgasm. As he too came closer he pulled her up from the desk and held her close, groaning into her ear.

"So exquisite, always perfect."

"I love you," she mumbled, and he hugged her tighter.

"Again."

"I love you!"

He held her chin and looked into her eyes, still pumping his hips, getting both of them closer. "My beautiful wife."

"Tell me I'm yours," she almost whined. He still rarely told her he loved her, but she loved to hear him say those two words.

"You're _mine!"_

And then they both came, holding each other tight. She was naked, and he had only opened his fly. He pulled out and looked at her.

"Sorry, sometimes I just need to make sure you're as delicious as always," he mumbled. "I was going to ask you if you'd want to accompany me to a meeting."

"Really?"

"Grumpy men, and I'm trying to buy their mine in Hungary. Noticed them eyeing the serving lady yesterday so I figured a stunning revelation like you would totally throw them off and cut the price with at least five percent."

"Are you using me as bait?"

"Well, yes, but I also want you to learn. You don't only have a beautiful head, it's quite sharp."

"Quite?"

"Extremely sharp, definitely a Rawenclaw head, but my point was that you seem to enjoy helping me—so if you're interested."

"I am."

"Then get dressed, clothes are on the chair over there."

It was a black penn skirt, white blouse, black stockings and very high heels. She put it all on, put up her hair and turned towards Lucius who was leaning against his desk with his arms crossed.

"Well?" she asked and did a small twirl.

"Something's missing."

She looked down. She thought she looked quite nice and the make-up should still be fairly okay. "What?"

"This," he said and held up a necklace. "Can't have too lavish jewelry for something like this, but one diamond is okay."

It was a single drop shaped diamond and it rested just above her cleavage. Lucius unbuttoned the blouse so it was sure it was seen and then gave her a kiss between her breasts.

"Perfect."

-o0o-

Lucius was resting in his armchair, and Snape was sitting in the opposite one. Snape'd had it up to here with all the nag at the school and had called and asked for an evening in peace at the Malfoy Manor. Lucius, feeling rather pleased with the development in the Hungarian mine that he'd bought for five percent under asking price, had been happy to oblige his old friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Alma said when she walked inside. "Professor Snape, nice to see you."

"Nice to see you, too, Alma."

"I didn't know you had company," Alma mumbled and put some parchments on the desk. "You can have a look a these later."

"Stop working and go to bed," he said and caught her arm as she passed him. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes." She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "I'll see you later. Night, Professor Snape."

"I think you can call me Snape now, Alma."

"Don't think I can, but I'll give it a try."

"Okay. Night Alma," Snape said as she left. When the door closed behind Alma, Snape smiled at him. "See you've started to make use of that brain."

"She offered. Said it would give me more time to focus on her. Now she's the one who never has any time."

"Don't try with me, Lucius. You're so pleased you're about to explode."

He merely smiled and took a sip from his whiskey. He was, actually. She was doing a great job and it meant they had more time together.

"She's... I don't know. She's..."

"Perfect," Snape said with a growl. "Sue says she'd ridiculously happy. In fact, she's been starting to nag that she could help me so we'd have more time together."

"You don't sound that pleased about it."

"I am. In a way. But.."

"But?"

"She's... pregnant."

Lucius stared at him with big eyes. "You're kidding!"

"No."

Lucius stood up and grabbed Snape into a hug. "That's great news. Or?"

"I think so. I mean... I never expected it to happen. But she wanted a child, and I didn't really have any objections."

"A child is good thing."

"I know. I just... never expected it."

"We should tell Alma."

"She knows. Sue told her when they had lunch. She made her promise not to tell you. Said I should be the one to let you know."

They shared another drink and then he went up to teach his sneaky wife a lesson. She was in bed, reading some parchments and he took them from her.

"You're a sneaky witch, and I'm going to teach you a lesson."

She simply smiled. "I assume he told you."

He grabbed the drop shaped diamond. She almost always wore it, and she said it was her favorite. He preferred the bigger necklaces, but those was hardly something you wore on regular days.

"I do remember telling you to stop working, so that's something I can punish you for."

"It is," she said with a smile. "But the good news would be that I've finished all the work and we can take a day off tomorrow."

"Bloody woman! I was looking forward to punishing you."

"Why don't we go up to the big bath and take a relaxing swim in the bubbles, instead. We could be naked."

"I love the way you think," he said and pulled her out of the bed. "Come on."

When he, twenty minutes later, felt the slippery wet girl hugging him from behind while nibbling on his earlobe, he groaned. Her breasts were pressed agains his back and when he felt her reach around him and grab his cock, he closed his eyes.

"Truly love the way your mind works, my dirty little girl."

"This man I know has taught me all the wicked things I know. He's a truly depraved old man," she whispered as she started to jerk him off. "I was such and innocent girl before I met him."

"Were you now?" he chuckled and grabbed her to move her to his front. "And what other things has this depraved man showed you?"

"Wonderful things." She latched her legs around his hips, and he groaned when he felt her still clean shaved mound press against him. "Sometimes he washes my hair. I like that."

He reached for the tap with shampoo and then started to lather up her hair. Her eyes were closed and head tilted back, showing her long, lean neck. With his hands in her hair, he dipped his head down and kissed her throat.

"Dip your head," he said, and with a smile she slipped under the surface of the water.

He stood still, hoping, and groaned when she took his rock hard cock into her mouth. It didn't last for long and when she breached the surface he grabbed her into a kiss. She tried to get her legs around him again, and he pushed her away.

"Honey, you can't skip the conditioner, your hair becomes a mess."

She growled, but didn't object. The same procedure repeated itself, with her getting under water and briefly sucking his dick. When she came up she did another try, but he scolded her.

"Darling, my hair needs washing too. You know how careful I am with my hair."

She glared at him, but took shampoo and started to clean his hair for him. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her hands in his hair and her legs around him.

"Dip," she whispered after a slight bite in his ear.

He did, and she spread her legs for him. With a firm gripe on her thighs he buried his face in her pussy while pushing her towards the edge of the pool. Once she slammed into it, he broke the surface, caught her mouth with his and impaled her with his dick.

"What about conditioner?" she said and opened her eyes with a smile playing on her lips.

"I can pull out and let you apply it."

"No need to pull out." She reached for the tap and then combed it into his hair with her fingers while he leisurely moved in and out of her, feeling her entire pussy, squeezing him. "Dip."

Throwing her arms around her, he dipped them both while they kissed. Once up he moved them to the stairs out of the water, still inside her and laid her down on some towels.

"You have a such a delightfully wicked little mind," he mumbled and held her cheeks.

Once they'd both climaxed, he watched Alma floating around with her hair like a fan around her and the pebbled nipples just over the surface, teasing him. He moved closer and ran his fingertip along her nose.

"Tired?"

She stood up and nodded. He took her hand and they walked out of the water together. He mumbled a spell to dry them and they continued back to the bedroom, buck naked.

"Do you think it'll ever get boring? Having sex?" she asked squeezing his hand.

"Hasn't happened yet, and I've been having it for a lot longer than you."

"Yes, but I mean, do you think you'll get bored with having sex with just me?"

"No. We still have a lot of fun ahead of us. I haven't showed you all my cards, you little minx."

She looked at him in feigned horror. "Are you holding back on me?"

"No. Just saving some. I think you're satisfied with what we're doing so far, are you not?"

"Yes. But... if you're used to more, are you satisfied?"

"Very," he said and pulled her in for a kiss. "Absolutely no need to worry about that, darling." He looked at her. "Are you worried?"

"No. Not really. I'm more wondering how long it can be this good."

"Darlin," he said and caught her in an embrace, "please don't worry about it. If you feel it's starting to get boring—and believe me you won't miss a thing like that—_talk_ to me and we'll resolve it."

"And you'll talk to me?"

"Yes." He dipped his head down and gave her forehead a kiss. "Don't worry. _Really_ don't worry. You are spectacular."

He thought about it once she'd fallen asleep in his arms. He wasn't worried about it. If anyone would be tired of the other, it was much more likely that she'd get tired of him. He was a great deal older than her. She made those low sounds and moved closer to him, squeezing him in her sleep.

"I love you, Alma," he whispered and gave her a kiss.


End file.
